Riding Towards Sunset: ARC 2 Unmasked
by Mr DCWood
Summary: The Queen of Swords barely escapes a brutal encounter with Captain Grisham and Doctor Helm is the only one who can save her. Their relationship is about to undergo another turning point. THE BIGGEST.
1. Out of the Bag

_Disclaimer: Queen of Swords was created by Fireworks Entertainment, and is owned by ContentFilm. This story is NOT affiliated with the rights holders or the show's original creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_The author would like to thank Robert Vincent for all his valuable support and input._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Out Of The Bag<strong>

The morning had gotten off to a very intense start for Doctor Helm. It was 6 'o' clock when Álvar Domingo had ridden out to his office, banging on the door, crying urgently for help. His father had sent him to get the doctor. His mother had woken up with contractions. Her baby was due right now.

Robert had rode hard and fast, knowing that the Domingos' residence was a mile and a half out of town. His determination to get there in time to deliver the child had fuelled him like only an emergency of this nature could. Thankfully, López Domingo had experience and common sense, and had prepared towels and hot water waiting for Helm, and had also done everything possible to comfort his wife, Leti. Her water had broke and she was in tremendous pain. If it hadn't been for her family's quick thinking and the Doctor arriving in the nick of time, Leti could very well have ended up losing her newborn.

But all was well, and the Domingo family could welcome little Danni into the world. Smiles of gratitude and welcome cups of tea had bid Helm farewell. He knew he could afford to take his time on the ride back to town.

As the Englishman travelled the lonely path, he smiled. The fiesta two weeks ago had been a tremendous success and everyone (barring Montoya of course) had really enjoyed themselves. Robert had come second in the wine-tasting competition to Don Gaspar, but it didn't matter. He'd enjoyed himself and the other festivities so much. The fact that there was no vengeful assassin after him this time naturally helped, but there was something else about it all.

He had truly felt human again. And it was because of the people, the goodness of the community that _hadn't _been crushed by Montoya…and because of the Queen of Swords.

_Maybe some loves should be kept secret, _Helm remembered telling her a long time ago, to protect Vera from having the truth about her affair with Captain Grisham coming out. The Doctor had obviously meant something else as well. Both he and the Avenging Angel had gone through hell together. And it was by triumphing and surviving that hell, that they'd both come to realise…and express, just how much they meant to the other.

_We're soul mates, _Robert thought as the sight of Santa Helena came into view. _And it's not just her that's afraid to fully admit that. It's me, too. Afraid that it could never work. Afraid of what Montoya or Grisham would do if they ever found out. Neither of them are going away. And what if she finally takes her mask off? Or if I finally find out who she is underneath? Things could never ever be the same._

_And maybe…we'd both regret it afterwards._

Doctor Helm exhaled his anxiety and then brought his horse to the stables. He brushed him down, gave him a drink and patted him for riding so well this morning. The Doctor then left the stables to return to his office, rubbing his neck and yawning. Thankfully, he had no appointments to worry about until the afternoon. So he could afford to get a bit more rest and maybe some breakfast.

He entered his office and locked the door behind him, happy to be back home. Still tidy and organised. Robert remembered fondly about the Queen of Swords once quipping about him being a messy housekeeper and decided to take that to heart, just to show her in their game of one-upmanship.

_Still…she knew what she was talking about. She always has._

Robert put his bag down and then hung his coat up. He looked at the clock. Two minutes past eight. A cup of coffee was definitely in order. But before he could even touch the kettle…

The smash of glass beakers, a stool falling over and a woman's cry of pain made his head turn sharply to the direction of his work room. The Doctor's eyes immediately widened with shock, recognising the sound of the female's pain. He grabbed the curtain and drew it open to see what was behind it.

She was bleeding badly. Her left hand was clutching tightly the stool she'd knocked over, struggling mightily to stand. Her right hand was held protectively over her mid-section where she'd been shot. And she grimaced in agony over her injured ribs. She had experienced this pain before, but she didn't recall it being _this _excruciating.

"Oh, my God…" gasped Robert as his friend stumbled again. He quickly dashed over to catch her and gently helped her towards the table. Those beautiful masked eyes, let loose a tear mixed of pain and fear, as they gazed deep into Helm's own eyes.

His feelings mirroring hers.

"Robert…" wheezed the Queen, fighting the blackness that threatened to overwhelm her, "help me."

* * *

><p>"Captain, you're injured."<p>

"Well, duh!" Grisham had roared, punching the corporal that had tried to help him. "Get yourselves mounted and get after her!"

The Captain and his men had gathered themselves up and divided into teams. They were now scattered across the country and patrolling the roads whilst Grisham and his men rode back to town with all haste.

The gold shipment had naturally gone wrong. They had expected the Queen to show up and ergo had prepared the latest trap as per Montoya's orders. What they hadn't expected was the Avenging Angel to be using dynamite. The explosions on the cliffs overlooking the road had caught the soldiers (wielding rifles) by surprise. The next explosion had happened in the road right before the wagon, startling the horses and sending several more soldiers flying. In no time, the Queen had taken care of the marksmen from up high, and mere moments later, she and Chico had dashed down to the road and taken care of the remaining small fry.

Grisham's fury had intensified even more as he realised how it had been _her _trap all along. How expertly she'd turned the tables before they could even execute their own set-up. To make matters worse, the vigilante had unhooked the frightened horses from their load. They fled in fear from the confusion, leaving the wagon and shipment delivery motionless.

As Grisham now rode back to Santa Helena, he could only think about the vicious lashes on his face and his back. The bump on his head. The gash on his right arm, the boot that had nearly knocked his teeth down his throat, and the knife that had been imbedded in his right foot. The Queen hadn't been playing around this time, despite that stupid mocking grin. His injuries were still hurting him, even now.

_But no where near as much as yours I'll bet, _the sadistic captain smirked slightly. _Weren't expecting me to get my pistol back in my hand so quickly, were you? Or that little surprise of my own._

Their fight had taken them on the back of the wagon. It looked as though she was going to triumph. _Again_. Montoya's threats, the Queen's mocking, and his…incident with Sergeant Williams a few days prior, all tormented Grisham's mind.

_You are NOT gonna humiliate me AGAIN, you little bitch._

She'd noticed him find his pistol, her eyes widening with the realisation that he was too fast to disarm, so she'd dove off the wagon in her only chance for survival. The bullet caught her on the left side of her abdomen, narrowly missing anything major. Tessa's bodice also gave her some protection but the impact still hurt like hell. She'd landed on the ground hard, aggravating her injury even more.

Grisham had then slowly risen from the wagon, grinning like a predatory jackal. There was no additional shot left in his pistol, but that was fine for him. He removed the sheets in the back and took out the sledgehammer that he'd brought along for the 'special occasion'.

"Ooohhh…" the captain had laughed as he saw the vigilante grimace with pain and hold her midsection tightly. "That's what? Only the _second _time you've been shot? I remember the first. Right at the beginning."

"Surprised you like keeping score, Captain," the masked Tessa had bravely smiled. "How many times did I beat you again? I think it was something like 48 for me, and…"

Grisham remembered jumping down from the wagon, brandishing the hammer as he'd slowly walked over to her side. She'd looked up, her face turning into a scowl as he nodded, "Yeah. Shot right at the beginning. How fitting you got shot right at the _end_."

_Almost had you!_ Grisham reflected here and now. _Why can't you just die?_

He'd held the sledgehammer up high, ready to bring it down on the Queen's head. She'd managed to roll out of the way, kicking him away from her. The vigilante had finally gotten to her feet, and made a grab for her rapier nearby. But Grisham had been faster and more determined at that point. His swing had driven the head right into Tessa's stomach, breaking some of her ribs as well as doing more damage to her previous wound.

She'd cried out in agony and fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen and ribs tighter than ever. It felt like her ribs had splintered like twigs. The pain was intense fire and breathing had become a nightmarish ordeal. Grisham brought the hammer up again, this time to swing down on her head. Quickly taking her dagger from her boot, the Queen had stabbed the murderous captain right in the foot. It had been his turn to scream that time. He'd dropped the hammer and immediately grabbed his foot to protect it. And that had given the Queen the time to grab her sword and club her nemesis in the side of the head with the pommel. The last thing Grisham could remember was the hard metal smacking him silly, and his head banging hard against the side of the wagon as he fell.

When he'd come to, he'd discovered that the Queen had long gone. The shipment was still there, abandoned. Doubtless, licking her wounds was more important right now. Grisham had wasted time with makeshift bandaging and sewing up his own injuries, but it had been a necessary evil. As had making sure the gold delivery was back up and running.

_Now I've got the edge, babe,_ Grisham smirked as he and his men drew closer to their destination. _There's only one place you CAN go. And I think FINALLY killing two birds - two LOVEBIRDS - with one stone…is gonna make my day._

_And with all the patrols scouring the country and roads…the only way this story'll end, is like Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks ago…<em>

_It had been a fun, memorable evening at the Alvarado Hacienda. The fiesta the previous day had turned out to be a tremendous success, with thousands of reales being raised to help the poor and the unfortunate. Montoya being made to swallow his pride had been amusing in the eyes of certain people, as evidenced by his declaration that the people shouldn't expect such a farce again for a very long time._

_And now, the Williams family had come up to the hacienda with Tessa and Marta there to greet them. Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged upon arrival, with Tessa nearly swooning over Maria's best dress, consisting of a beautiful violet bodice, with black silk shoulder straps, a violet skirt with embroidered black patterns, a scarlet shawl made of velvet, a silver locket fastened round her neck and high-heel sandals._

_Lionel was dressed not as a soldier but in his best black suit with an ochre waistcoat, white shirt, ruffled sleeves with gold cufflinks, white handkerchief and black shoes. Theresa looked adorable in her little red dress and the carnation in her hair._

_Soon after, Maria and Marta had gone to the kitchen to finish cooking. Before dinner, Tessa took Theresa to the stables to see all the horses, which the six-year-old really enjoyed. She was absolutely excited when Tessa allowed her to have a supervised ride on Chico, and she couldn't help but ask how come Tessa kept the Queen's horse. The senorita laughed saying that all horses (barring colour) were the same, and the Golden Sergeant also gently corroborated this._

_Secretly though, Tessa was amazed at how sharp little Theresa was. The noblewoman couldn't help but feel that Williams' daughter wasn't so easily deterred._

_Dinner had been absolutely excellent, with Maria and Marta agreeing on a combination of Spanish and American dishes for the banquet. Spicy chicken drumsticks, paella, homemade burgers, barbecue sauce, mashed potatoes, oysters; it was truly a bizarre mishmash of cultures, but it made for great feasting and both Tessa and Marta found Maria's cooking nothing short of excellent. The Williams likewise couldn't get enough of Marta's food._

_Later, after the wine and chocolate cake, Theresa went to bed in one of the spare rooms. Lionel had tried impressing Marta with some card tricks, but soon found himself shocked when the Gypsy saw through all of them and amazed the sergeant with card tricks of her own. Tessa and Maria showed off each other's dance moves again, Lionel cracked a few jokes and everyone was so happy, all forgetting their troubles, the pain and suffering they'd each endured…_

_And just focusing on what it was like to be normal._

_Then Tessa saw Maria and Lionel laughing and smiling and each other, happier than they'd been for years._

_And she couldn't help but feel sad._

_She saw Marta take the tray of empty coffee cups away into the kitchen and decided to help her, asking to be excused. Lionel had said "Certainly", whereas Maria fell concerned for her friend. She asked her husband to wait for a moment whilst she went to the kitchen. Tessa's conversation with Marta had been stopped before it could even begin. Mrs Williams had asked Marta if she could borrow her mistress for a moment, to which the servant had been quick to agree._

_As Marta returned to the living room to chat with Lionel, Tessa and Maria were outside strolling on the patio, the cool night-air proving refreshing and delightful for the two new friends._

"_Thank you ever so much, Tessa," smiled Maria happily. "It's been a great night. We've all enjoyed it."_

"_It's been a pleasure, Maria," smiled Tessa warmly. "Ever since you all came to Santa Helena."_

_Maria then stopped abruptly, puzzling the young Alvarado enough to also stop. The sergeant's wife then turned to the aristocrat, sporting a sympathetic smile and asked, "So what's wrong?"_

"_Wrong?" asked the confused noblewoman. "What could possibly be wr…?"_

"_I - SAW - YOU…looking at me and my husband…and you left 'cos you felt sad seeing the two of us together."_

_Tessa immediately pretended to be shocked and went into self-defence mode._

"_Maria! I do not have feelings for Lionel! I would never make any kind of move on a married man! I…!"_

_The American's smile remained as she gently put her index finger to the Spaniard's lips to hush her._

"_You're a great little actress. I mean it. You really are. But just because that ditzy rich girl act works on Colonel Montoya, Captain Grisham, Doctor Helm and most people, doesn't mean that it works on me or Lionel. I don't know why you feel the need to act like that most of the time, and you don't have to tell me. You just don't have to think that either of us are dense."_

"_How can you…?"_

"_Experience," explained Maria, eyebrows raised in modesty. Tessa gave a conceding smile and nodded, "Fair enough, Mrs Williams."_

_Maria paused for a moment before continuing, "As I was saying…I recognised that look earlier, as I do every time I see it. And it's the look of someone who feels lonely…when they shouldn't be."_

"_I know I'm never alone, Maria."_

"_Yet you feel as though you won't find anyone to spend the rest of your life with. Am I right?"_

_Tessa sighed painfully and she looked to the ground then away from her new friend._

"_Tessa…you're a babe. And you've got a great brain and a great heart to boot. A person who radiates such goodness shouldn't be alone. They don't deserve to be alone. Which is why you WILL find someone…and live happily ever after."_

"_Maria…" began Senorita Alvarado anxiously. "I'm scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Not of love. But of being alone. And worse…having no choice but to be alone. The reason why…I am the way I am…is because people don't know me. Not really. And…whenever I've lost my heart to someone…or people have discovered who and what I really am…bad things have happened. And they've scarred me and ruined lives forever. So I go back to hiding…because I dare not risk going through that kind of pain again."_

_Maria thought back, knowing all to well what that kind of feeling was like. She clutched her silver locket tightly, breathing in deep over the memory it carried._

"_Believe me, Tessa," she sighed, holding her friend's hands in consolation, "I DO know. You don't have to tell me exactly what…but I'm sure it must have been beyond terrible. And I know because that's what happened to ME. I fell in love with a soldier. And you don't get involved with that kind of life without expecting to suffer the consequences._

"_But looking back at it all now…seeing how my life's turned out in the end…I would've been so much worse off if I had never loved or even found Lionel. Personally, all the pain and suffering that our marriage has faced was WORTH IT. I found my soul mate, we have a beautiful child and we've survived the greatest horrors imaginable for better, not worse."_

_Tessa's mind became seized by the clarity Maria's words had given her. She looked back at her, her face showing the utmost sincerity as she expressed her beliefs._

"_If I didn't have Lionel by my side…I truly believe I would've caved in. No one can survive alone, Tessa. When you find your soul mate, don't be afraid. Because that will just condemn you to a life of suffering worse than any other pain. If you KNOW he would trust you, understand you and love you implicitly, that he would give his life to protect and serve you - and vice versa - then follow your heart._

"_Because I believe…that the heart is always right."_

* * *

><p>Here and now…<p>

The masked Tessa continued to fight off the unconsciousness that drew nearer and threatened to drown her. After knocking Grisham out, she'd cut off some of the canvas in the wagon and fashioned herself some makeshift bandaging to try and protect her broken ribs and stop the bleeding. Riding back to town the way she had had aggravated her condition even more.

But it had been a chance she'd had to take. The Queen knew she couldn't go home. Aside from fearing Marta's reaction, she needed proper medical attention. And there was only one place she could go to get that.

The Doctor had managed to get her up onto the table and then quickly locked the doors and drew the curtains before returning to aid the Avenging Angel. He'd told her to stay still and that he would have to remove her bodice in order to treat her. The Queen nodded her agreement and cried out painfully as her gunshot wound and broken ribs flared up again.

"I'm sorry," Robert soothed, trying to be quick and careful as possible as he untied the laces.

"It's okay," seethed the masked Tessa, trying to keep still.

"Tell me what happened. Keep still and for God's sake try to stay awake."

The Queen of Swords proceeded to tell the Doctor the full story, about the shipment, how her trap had gone wrong thanks to Grisham surprising her and how she'd ultimately had to leave the gold and run for help. As Helm listened, he carefully removed the makeshift bandaging and exhaled sharply. Her bleeding had almost been completely soaked up by the canvas and she was still bleeding now. The imbedded bullet had then been safely removed from her body, amidst even more unwelcome agony.

"I'm going to have to treat your gunshot wound first," explained the Englishman, quickly grabbing some cotton wool and iodine. "I've got to stop the bleeding. Can you still feel anything?"

The vigilante gave the surgeon such a look, putting every ounce of pain and frustration into the expression.

"Just double-checking," Robert said defensively, as he soaked the iodine into the cotton. He then looked back up at his friend and warned, "This is going to sting _a lot._"

The Queen's nodding was followed by a seething grimace. She fought down the scream that wanted to escape her lungs. The Doctor soothed her again and then told her to keep her hand pressing the wool against the wound for the next few minutes.

"If that bullet had gone half a centimetre closer to your left, you'd have been dead instantly," Robert explained getting some more bandaging. He then angrily remarked, "You're _bloody_ lucky to be alive! Do you understand that? And that's not even taking into consideration that dirty canvas you used or the way you rode back to town! Risking further infection and damaging yourself even more!"

The Queen didn't come back with an angry retort of her own. Not this time. She just wheezed, trying to remain conscious and gave the Doctor a weak smile.

"Guess we're both lucky to be alive, Doctor," conceded the vigilante tiredly. "After everything we've gone through. Alone…or together."

Robert stared at her, feeling regret and clarity.

_Why am I like this? _he thought. _Why am I always looking for a fight and she just wins instantly, trouncing me every single time? Deflating all that negativity with such well-chosen words._

"Maybe luckier than we deserve to be, Your Highness," reflected Helm, nodding. He then threw the blood stained canvas away and prepared a new adhesive bandage to cover the gunshot wound.

"Thankfully, that bodice of yours helped save your life. And your bandaging skills were good enough, I suppose."

"You taught me well, Doctor," blinked the masked Tessa, shaking her head free of the heavy disorientation. "Certainly needed it when Don Ricardo was shot."

"I can teach you more, I promise," Helm urged, noting her dizziness. "So long as you stay awake, please."

The Queen genuinely felt like crying when Robert said that. Maria's words from two weeks ago repeated themselves in her head.

"_I believe…that the heart is always right."_

Tessa's heart was reminding her just how much she really felt for Robert. His confession that the Queen was possibly the most amazing woman he'd ever met had taken her completely by surprise. Then she'd kissed him for saving her life. He'd stayed in Santa Helena for her. Through all the turmoil and intensity they'd gone through, all the heated arguments and dangerous situations, they'd become true friends, who both wished to be more.

_Why don't I just tell him? _the tormented vigilante thought. _He's revealed so many of his secrets to me. I've revealed nothing to him. It's nothing like how it was with Antonio. We worry about each other all the time. We're both in danger all the time._

_Why don't I just tell him?_

"Robert…" began the Avenging Angel, her eyes brimming with emotion. Helm secretly wished he could appreciate her calling him by his first name for the second time this morning. It was such a rarity for her to do so.

"Queen…" the Doctor urged, putting his hand on hers, still holding the cotton wool over the wound, "I need to put this bandage on before I can tend to your ribs."

Agreeing that now wasn't the time or the place, she nodded weakly, "Yes, Doctor."

Helm cleaned up the wound a little more and then placed the adhesive bandage.

"Right, hopefully that should do it. How are you feeling?"

The woozy Queen shook her head again, determined to remain awake.

"I'm fine," she assured him through gritted teeth.

"Right, let me examine your ribs."

But before his hands could touch her undershirt…

"_Knock, knock!" _came an ominous banging on the door. _"Is there a doctor in the house?"_

The horrified Helm and Queen of Swords knew that all too familiar voice.

"Grisham…" realised Robert, turning to the vigilante, whose inevitable pursuer had condemned them both.

"Doctor…" exhaled the masked Tessa with such remorse. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Doc!" smiled Grisham sadistically, banging hard on the door. "I've been injured severely in the line of duty!"<p>

The captain winced slightly as the lashes on his face still stung like blazes. He then put it aside as his confident demeanour returned.

"I _know _you're in there, Helm!" shouted the captain, determined to get them both this time after all the humiliations he'd suffered at their hands. "After all, you're the early bird that catches _worms_!"

Silence was all that the corrupt soldier received. Grisham's smile turned that extra bit nastier.

"Ah, well…this way's so much more fun. Break it in!"

Grisham's men battered the door down in no time at all. The captain entered to see that the curtains had all been drawn, and everywhere was tidy as can be. It was as though he either hadn't surfaced or hadn't been here for hours. All the items and instruments were in their proper place, all cupboards and drawers were shut, everywhere was so disgustingly pristine to the point where everything could be mistaken for being completely untouched…

It was just like any old clichéd English household.

Grisham would have found it nauseating if his mind wasn't solely occupied with the thrill of the hunt.

"Nice try, boys and girls!" he yelled again, really enjoying this, despite the stab wound on his foot reminding him not to stride too confidently. He reached over to the drawn curtain that obscured the passage to the work room and ripped the whole cloth right off the rail. Grisham tutted as he surveyed the mess. Soldiers continued to search the Doctor's home.

The captain saw the stool knocked over, the assorted mess of medical tools, bandages, cotton wool, medicine, the hasty, unfinished attempts to remove evidence…

And the piece de resistance.

The Queen's waist scarf, bodice and blouse, all removed and draped over a clothes rack.

"Come out, come out, wherever you're bleeding!" sang Grisham evilly as he drew his sword and then swung it wildly, smashing some glass beakers in an effort to up the intimidation ante. He looked around, knowing that there was only the obvious places left to hide. Grisham's predatory eyes then turned to the wooden screen. His sadistic grin couldn't possibly grow any wider, his victorious chuckle was that of ecstasy.

He could smell them both, see them both. All smug bravery and wit long abandoning the would-be lovers to a most deliciously, agonising death. Both the Doctor and the Queen, cuddling and cowering, then hanging from a tree.

D - Y - I - N - G.

The captain's eyes cast down. He saw the trail of the Queen's fresh blood leading right behind the screen. His fingers slowly grabbed hold of the giant folding frame's edge, his other hand raised his sword up high, ready to behead them both.

"I can't begin to tell you guys how much I've been lookin' forward to this moment," confessed Grisham before he made his move. "So, I'll just kill you and give your heads as a present for Montoya."

"CAPTAIN! THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

The furious Grisham turned to the sounds of the gunfire and screams of runaway horses coming from outside. He ran out to the back door to be greeted at the sight of his men firing at a horse galloping for the border, leaving a heavy trail of dust in its wake.

"DAMN IT! GET AFTER THEM, YOU IDIOTS! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Grisham and his men all dashed back to their horses to pursue the runaways. The captain also ordered some of his men to report to Colonel Montoya immediately over what was happening and to call upon the other sergeants for reinforcements. He then split his remaining platoons into two groups. One to remain in town just in case, the other to join him on the manhunt.

This time, it was an angry sneer on the murderer's face as he thought, _I HAD them. I HAD THEM!_

The wounded animal became lost to the rage and pain that was starting to overwhelm him, fuelling his deadly nature, and allowing him to become more cunning and lethal than ever before in his life.

The encounter with Sergeant Williams, Montoya's putdowns, the defeats the Queen had given him, the near-misses were all finally starting to shape the captain into the soldier he could be.

The one that he felt he deserved to be. And everyone else refused to acknowledge.

_I'm going to get the respect that should've been mine from the get-go, _thought the captain. _I'm sick of being treated like a loser. And when this is all over…it's FINALLY gonna be my turn to laugh._

* * *

><p>In Colonel Montoya's office, the governor had finished listening to the report the soldiers had given him. The news of his captain's actions - though admittedly satisfying to hear - created such a sense of urgency. The gold had, for once, managed to get through to its destination, but the shipment was now completely irrelevant. The Queen was gravely injured, with Doctor Helm obviously doing everything he could to keep her alive and safe. Very rarely had the military had a chance as good as this to get the vigilante. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes here and now.<p>

"They cannot have gotten far," realised Montoya, rising from his desk to make way to the armoury. "She's injured. Essentially dead weight that will slow the doctor down. Continue searching the town, every building, every possible hiding place. I want all of Santa Helena in lockdown. No one and nothing gets in or out, no traffic, no deliveries, no visitors…_nothing _at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" saluted two of his soldiers as they moved to put word out on the street. The colonel then turned to the other three.

"Tell Sergeant Williams _he _will lead the separate hunting party to scour the rest of the country. Sergeant Hernandez will lead the search of all haciendas outside of town. She will doubtless try to retreat to wherever her rich hideout is. Everyone else will rendezvous and join with Captain Grisham. Now go! Move it!"

As his grunts all carried out their orders, the colonel couldn't help but concede to himself, _Not bad work at all, Grisham. There may be hope for you yet._

"Colonel Montoya!" yelled Sergeant Ruy with his men in tow. "We've just checked the stables! Two horses and a wagon have gone missing!"

The governor's face became etched with fury. _It's them. It's got to be them! They've already escaped the town!_

"Why did no one see anything?" he roared at his sergeant. "Why did no one try to stop them?"

"We only just got word from Captain Grisham, sir."

"Idiots!" Montoya punched Ruy right in the face, sending him down to the floor. "Get on their trail! I want them _both!_ Dead or alive!"

Ruy's scared men quickly helped their bleeding commanding officer to his feet before fleeing like rats to avoid more beats from their master. Montoya shook his head in disbelief and calmed himself, knowing that now was not the time to lose control.

Now was the time to seize the providence God had given him.

And be thankful that he now had a Golden Sergeant in his arsenal.

* * *

><p>It had been far too risky Doctor Helm had warned…<p>

But it had worked.

The Queen had insisted on moving the screen to the area where she'd trailed blood upon entering Helm's office, just to toy with Grisham. The discarded clothes had also served to whet the dog's appetite to keep him busy while she and the Doctor quietly snuck out the back. She'd told Chico to run as a distraction and find a way back home, whilst they hid behind some barrels. If Grisham and his trigger-happy men had bothered to pay attention, they would've seen that no one was riding the Queen's horse at all. Thankfully, the idiots were too busy scrambling to consider this, and had left the fugitives with the opening they needed.

Moving quickly, Helm told the Queen to remain hidden as he went back into his office and recovered her waist scarf, bodice and blouse. He also grabbed his doctor's bag and threw in the necessary medical supplies to treat the Avenging Angel elsewhere. Urging her to stay awake, Robert then helped her move (as fast and as carefully as possible) to the stables, and helped the Queen to lie down on the back of the wagon, covering her with canvas sheets to hide her. The Doctor had made sure to cloak himself as well so no one could recognise him.

Thankfully, Grisham's men were scattered and in disarray. While they were trying to get reinforcements organised, report to the Colonel and cover all possible escape routes, Helm had been able to act with greater freedom and efficiency.

Who was going to care about a lowly old man transporting goods out of town when there was an infamous bandit and renowned surgeon on the run?

Once Santa Helena faded out of sight, Helm had shook the reigns to make the horses go faster, knowing that once the rabble had gotten organised, they'd pick up their trail in no time.

The Englishman had chastised himself for being so reckless. The trail was rougher than usual, and if he wasn't careful, he'd end up harming his patient even more.

_No…_Helm realised. _She's so much more than just a patient._

The Queen had told him the best place to temporarily retreat to would be the Old Ruins. Out in the countryside they'd be too exposed and too vulnerable. The Ruins were the best chance they had to regroup. Knowing that they had no time to argue, Helm did as she told him to. All the while he prayed that the Queen would hold on just long enough.

The last twenty minutes had been far too arduous for Helm's liking. He'd made himself remember that the Queen was amazing, that it was just another day in her life to triumph over. Then he'd made himself focus again on getting his patient to safety. Again and again, the doctor focused on nothing else to guide him.

But they'd made it to the Ruins without being followed. Helm had parked the wagon behind what was left of the derelict stone walls. He'd removed the covers and sighed in relief. The Queen was still alive and smiling, albeit weakly. The doctor had immediately checked on her gunshot wound. The bandage was still safely in place and the bleeding had long stopped.

Now he'd finished examining her broken ribs. Three of them had been cracked badly by the sledgehammer, and the Queen still gasped in pain as the Doctor's hands felt the damage. Again, the bodice had provided some protection, but nowhere near as much as she would've liked.

Robert applied the necessary bandaging around the lower half of her torso, to realign the bones and keep them set in a position to heal. Once he'd finished, he asked her with genuine concern, "How are you feeling?"

The Queen of Swords, her breathing starting to feel less of a struggle, looked up to him and smiled warmly. "I'll live. Thanks to you. Again."

Helm looked down momentarily, also smiling. When he looked back into the vigilante's eyes, the Doctor replied, "As I've said to you, Your Highness. So many times."

The Queen then turned her attention to the hills, hoping that Chico would be alright in escaping Grisham and his men. And what of Marta? Tessa dreaded to think how she would suffer over hearing the news. The first time the Queen had been feared dead had caused Marta such pain, and it was still a sensitive subject to this day.

_Please forgive me, Marta. _thought Tessa guiltily. _You don't deserve to go through any of this._

She then felt Robert's hand gently touch her hand. The Avenging Angel looked back to see him look at her with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?"

The vigilante lowered her head, thinking about it all one more time. Thinking about everything she and the Doctor had been through together over the last year and a half. She thought about Maria's words, her marriage with Lionel.

When the Queen looked back up to face the Doctor, to look him right in the eye…she had decided.

She had decided that she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Robert…" the Queen of Swords began, pausing and breathing in deep before continuing, "thank you. For everything. For saving my life. Again. And again."

"We're not out of danger yet," Helm pointed out shaking his head. "We've still got to figure out how to get back to town undetected and all clear. Grisham only really suspects…"

"You told me so much," she continued, ignoring his warnings. "You trusted me and opened up to me. About your past, about the war, about Camilla…"

"That's because you earned my trust. And my friendship…" Robert halted to choose his own words carefully. "My admiration. You saved me so many times, you taught me how to move on. That's why…"

"That's _not _the point. I haven't shown you anywhere near the same level of trust that you've shown me."

Robert Helm let her words sink in deep. The moment when she'd kissed him flashed back in his mind. The day he knew that his feelings for her were reciprocated.

"After all this time…" said the Queen regretfully, "I still haven't shown you."

Robert snapped out of his trance.

And saw the Queen reaching up to her mask.

Realising what she was about to do, he reached out to grab her hand, stopping her. She looked at the still uncertain Helm with confusion.

"Queen…" assured Robert Helm, having decided for himself, "you don't have to do this for me."

"Yes, Doctor…" declared the vigilante resolutely. "I _do._"

She removed his hand. And then took her mask off.

To finally reveal to the shocked Doctor Robert Helm that the Queen of Swords…was none other than Senorita Tessa Alvarado.


	2. Run or you Die

_Disclaimer: Queen of Swords was created by Fireworks Entertainment, and is owned by ContentFilm. This story is NOT affiliated with the rights holders or the show's original creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_The author would like to thank Robert Vincent for all his valuable support and input._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Run or You Die<strong>

Marta and Maria had decided to go into town reasonably early to get the best produce. They'd decided to bring Lucia Garcia along with them to show her the art of selecting the best spices and herbs for bringing that nice extra touch to cooked meals. After the fiesta, Lucia had been able to hire more workers and regain support from her father's friends to help run the market stalls and farm. Her proven capability to run her family business meant that she could be entitled to a morning off.

Laughing between friends, keen enthusiasm from Lucia and rare normalcy had made up the morning. The only incident that they'd encountered was when Maria had spotted some nice fabric in the market, which she felt she could make into a shawl. Then Carmella de la Calderon - Don Cascajo's daughter - had stuck her nose in, scoffing in that narcissistic tone, "Very good, I suppose…for glorified peasant's dressing."

"How eloquent of you, Carmella," Maria had smiled back sweetly, not in the least bit riled. "And coming from a family of filthy pigs who dress nice, no less."

Carmella's response had been the typical boasting of who she was and that Maria should mind her manners. Mrs Williams had asked innocently if she was going to take her posh gloves off to teach her a lesson, as she took them off for all those men she liked to precariously fondle. Carmella's offended gasp, an attempted slap and Maria countering it into an arm wrench and leg trip that made her eat dirt was what came next. People laughing at the humiliated aristocrat drove her off, with Carmella declaring that Maria would regret 'attacking' a Don's daughter. Mrs Williams had then waved her goodbye, with Lucia secretly pleased that the de la Calderons (who had always bullied the Garcias) had gotten their comeuppance.

After finishing their shopping, Lucia had parted ways with Marta and Maria. The two ladies talked for a little about Theresa, the get-together last fortnight and what Maria had told Tessa about finding her 'soul mate'.

"I didn't mean to tell her what to do with her life, Marta," explained Maria, feeling slight regret. "I was just saying…"

"Maria, we both think the world of you," smiled Marta. "That's why I let you drag Tessa away. The girl _needs _advice, all the time."

It was Maria's turn to smile now, "She's so lucky to have a mom like you."

The gypsy servant fell surprised, making them stop walking. No one had ever described their relationship like that before.

"I'm just a servant, Mrs Williams," she downplayed, almost ashamedly. "One who forgets her place."

"You're more than that," supported the sergeant's wife, rubbing her friend's arm in affection. Maria then fell emotionally silent as she exhaled, "I wish I'd had someone like you to be _my _mom in my…_previous _life."

Marta gazed at Maria, her eyes betraying a hint of being genuinely touched. After a while, she just smiled, raised her finger at her and said in a good-natured disciplinary tone, "Now don't start."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

They continued walking and talking…then they stopped, when they saw Vera Hidalgo muttering and cursing to herself.

"Those ignorant pigs! Can they not appreciate that I have to get back home? It's not as though I'm getting in anybody's way!"

"Vera? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Maria! Marta!" she exclaimed, darting over to them as soon as they'd called her. "It's so terrible! Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?" asked the Gypsy.

"They say Captain Grisham shot the Queen of Swords! And Doctor Helm helped her escape! Colonel Montoya's put Santa Helena in lockdown, stopping everyone from leaving and entering the town! There's a manhunt going on throughout the whole country to get them both!"

Maria didn't want to believe the story to be true. But she knew that when it came to Vera's gossip, which she expertly picked up here and there…it was always true. But as horrified as Maria was…it was nothing compared to what Marta was feeling right now.

It was like her heart had just stopped.

Like all the air had been removed from her lungs.

Her basket slipped off her arm.

And the will to cry was overwhelming.

_No__…_thought Marta, seeing the image of Tessa dead with a laughing Grisham standing over her body. _Please, no._

_Tessa__…_

* * *

><p>It was like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water at him.<p>

The moment the Queen had finally taken her mask off to him…was perhaps the most shocking moment in all of Robert Helm's life. He'd feared that things would change for the worse if she revealed her identity to him, or if he uncovered it for himself.

But he'd never imagined in his wildest dreams that it would be …that it _could _be…_her._

"Tessa…" spluttered the Doctor, backing away slightly, his hands nearly slipping as the shock made him move back on his rear. "Tessa Alvarado?"

The unmasked Queen of Swords had made the choice to finally tell Robert Helm who she was. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him to accept the truth. And she hadn't discussed with Marta about her decision to do so. This was something the senorita felt she'd had to choose by herself, _for _herself.

And Tessa was sure that - in the long term - history would view her as having made the right decision.

And the Doctor…_was _her soul mate.

At this moment in time however, the Englishman struggled to find his footing, wanting to stand in the vain hope that _by _standing he could maybe take the truth in better. As soon as he managed to get a grip, Tessa carefully stood up herself, remembering her injuries. Robert was so much in shock that he was having difficulty remembering the dangerous situation they were still in.

"_Yes_, Doctor," she nodded truthfully. "It's _me_."

"It…it can't be…"

"Why _not_? After everything we've been through together, why should _this _be a lie?"

"How? How is this possible?"

"Robert, it's a long story. I swear I'll tell you everything when it's over. I didn't tell you for so long because I…"

"Because you enjoyed it," interrupted Helm, his tone lowering to reflect the brooding that had now overcome him. The young Alvarado was immediately taken aback, her turn now to succumb to shock. And she didn't know what it was that shocked her more. The change in the Doctor's attitude…or the fact that he was right. Tessa _had _secretly enjoyed playing this game with him. Riling him, manipulating him into feeling guilty over so many things to solve so many cases.

"You enjoyed playing me, didn't you?" snarled Helm, his blood beginning to boil. "All those times you made me feel guilty over what was happening with Ramon and The Serpent! Calling me vain one moment and then calling me honourable only an hour later! Then calling yourself callous and indifferent just to get that reaction out of me! Did you laugh behind my back when you played games with me that time I came to your hacienda? When I had to find Camilla?"

"No, I didn't…!"

"Stupid question! Of _course _you did!"

"Robert, I did what I had to in order to save those days!" explained Tessa, imploringly. "As I've always done what I had to! I needed to protect myself and Marta! There was no one else I could trust when I came back to Santa Helena! Montoya and Grisham…!"

"You were just trying to suit yourself and you know it!" snapped the Doctor.

"That day you told me how you really felt meant _everything _to me!"

A silence fell after Tessa had given that heartfelt declaration. Helm just stared at her intently, his anger slightly quelled by her statement, which he knew was definitely truthful.

"_Yes_…" she began, feeling ashamed. "Part of me _did_ enjoy playing those games with you…" She then turned to look at the Englishman with renewed vigour and continued, "As I'm sure _you _felt good about yourself after all those cheap shots you took at me."

Robert's mouth opened slightly. He _remembered_. Then cast his eyes away in shame as Tessa continued glaring, "Going off into that tirade against me when I aided in Churi's capture, which _no_, I wasn't proud of. Comparing me to the Serpent because you had the nerve to think of him as a better person than me."

"No!" protested the Doctor vehemently. "That wasn't what I…!"

"Damning me for _you _ending his life, saying it was all my fault when you ran away to escape Latham, giving me the cold shoulder whenever I offered you the sympathy you deserved! By the way, Doctor…I do actually know more about life and death than you could possibly imagine! More than you ever gave me credit for!"

"Tessa!"

The unmasked senorita calmed down slightly, trying to keep her emotions in check. It felt like such a breath of fresh air for the Doctor to finally call her by her first name. For that she was thankful, as she really didn't want their relationship to be like this.

"I was scared," admitted Robert, sighing in dismay. "Scared and scarred. You're right, I _am _vain. And maybe I am just a coward and disgrace too like Camilla's father said!"

"You're _neither _of those things," exhaled Tessa, walking closer to him and shedding a tear. "Maybe arrogant, condescending and revels in taking cheap shots to make himself feel better…"

The unmasked Queen looked away in shame, feeling instant regret over those badly chosen words.

_Good going, Tessa, _she thought to herself. _Going that extra mile to get some cheap shots in yourself._

Looking back to the Doctor, Tessa breathed in deep, "After the Serpent died…that's when I knew the _real _you. That's when I discovered my real feelings for you. That's when I knew it was time to stop playing games. No more flirting, no more antagonism…because we've gone through too much now to continue hiding and playing games with each other."

The young senorita then gently placed her hands on the surgeon's confused and apprehensive face.

Tessa then took another deep breath, not taking her tearful eyes off Robert as she finally declared, "I _love_ you."

It was at that point where Doctor Helm blinked…and let his own tears go free. He thought he might hyperventilate. The most amazing woman he'd ever met had actually come out and said it.

And said it _first_.

His brain was having difficulty trying to register this. And he wanted to snap out of it. He was desperate for something to make him snap out of it.

The cry of horses from the hills far away and below was what he got.

Both vigilante and doctor looked to the distant view getting closer and closer to their location.

The sight of soldiers, impending death…and a classic case of 'careful what you _wish _for.'

* * *

><p>"…Damn it."<p>

That had been Sergeant Williams' reaction after Montoya's bootlickers had informed of the situation and given his orders. The Queen had been shot, forced to flee and Doctor Helm was suspected in aiding and abetting her. A manhunt was on to get them both and Santa Helena had been placed in lockdown to stop people from entering and exiting the town.

Montoya wanted the Queen's head - as usual - and Lionel knew he had no choice but to play along. He couldn't do anything without blowing his cover, which is why - ever the professional - he'd just nodded to his orders, gathered his men in the fort grounds and was finishing going over the briefing when…

"Clarence? Abigail?" came a feeble voice. The soldiers all turned to see a frail woman, hunchbacked, hooded and cloaked, tapping her walking stick all around to try and get some kind of feel for her surroundings. "My grandchildren? Oh, please where are you? Why do you keep running away from me every time we go into town?"

Some of Williams' men just studied the blind woman with professionalism. Others groaned in annoyance at the inadvertent trespasser. Others laughed cruelly at the handicapped senile and moved in towards her.

"That's okay, granny!" said one, getting ready to wind his fist back. "_Here__'__s _one of them for ya!"

Williams grabbed the soldier's forearm and twisted the whole arm round his back, wrenching it to make him cry out in pain. Right before the rest of Lionel's platoon.

"Clarence?" asked the shrouded blind woman, starting to panic. "Is that my darling boy?"

"You strike her…" warned Williams to the scared bully, "and you'll literally be paying for _all kinds_ of repercussions from your life savings and beyond. Understand?"

"Yes, sir…" groaned the whimpering soldier.

"And the same goes for the rest of you!" snapped Williams to the rest of his men as he threw the grunt to one side.

"YES, SIR!"

"Abigail? What crowd have you fallen in? I've got to find you! Someone please! Help me!"

"_I__'__ll _take care of this," the Golden Sergeant informed his platoon as he gently put his arm round the old woman to comfort and guide her. "Now arm yourselves and saddle up! We move out in five minutes!"

Williams' men did as they were told, as the Golden Sergeant gently hushed the sobbing, scared, blind woman, consoling her and guiding her off the fort grounds…

And into a quiet, secluded area near the stockade.

Williams immediately saw Marta and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sergeant Williams…I had to speak with you…"

"Marta? Why are _you _here?" asked Lionel, confused. He then turned to the old woman and raised the _other _eyebrow.

"Clarence? Abigail? Sergeant, please you said you'd found…!"

"There's no one around now, we're safe."

The hunched old woman paused for a moment and then straightened her spine gracefully, before throwing her hood back to reveal a confident smile and beautiful face.

"Told you I'd still got it," beamed Maria.

"When were you an actress?" asked Marta, looking the American up and down in a new light.

"I loved theatre. Had to do something to keep my sanity in Spain while my husband was fighting to the death. And it meant I could see him if I _really _needed to. Which was most of the time."

"Look, this _isn__'__t _the time," Lionel protested, addressing them both. "I have to move out soon. Montoya's orders."

"So it _is _true? That she _has _been shot and Doctor Helm is on the run with her?"

Williams looked away from his wife to face Marta again. Something about the Gypsy's presence was very odd here. And he sensed that it was for much more personal reasons than the servant was letting on.

"Lionel, she's here because she's her _friend_," explained Maria. "The Queen's _our _friend, too. You know that. We decided…"

"Marta, just _why _are you here?" asked Lionel again, eyes focused. "This goes _beyond _friendship. Just who is she to you?"

"Sergeant, please! We haven't got time! Just tell us what's happening! _Please_!"

Agreeing that this wasn't the time or place, Lionel confirmed, "Yes, she's been shot. Grisham was responsible for it. Doctor Helm was reported as helping her, which I'm betting is a _fact_. The whole garrison is on action stations. I'm meant to lead a search party to find her. More troops are rendezvousing with Grisham in his separate manhunt. Sergeant Hernandez is visiting all the haciendas out of town."

Marta couldn't control the sharp breath that left her body. She wasn't at the hacienda, and neither was Tessa. Even if the Queen managed to evade Grisham, her identity would undoubtedly be uncovered if the soldiers discovered that neither the senorita or her servant were at the Alvarado Hacienda.

And the Gypsy couldn't leave because of the lockdown. The soldiers would see her leave!

_No__…__Tessa__…__I__'__ve got to get back to the hacienda SOMEHOW. But how__…__?_

Marta looked back up to see Maria's shocked reaction and Lionel's grave face. Then they both turned to her, equally concerned.

_Can I trust them_? thought the Gypsy, hesitantly. _With this? They are truly fine people who care about those around them. They trust Tessa and the Queen. But__…__it__'__s Tessa__'__s secret! I can__'__t betray that! But__…__she could be dying! I have to save her SOMEHOW!_

_Is this the only option I have?_

Marta's struggles weren't going unnoticed by the Williams.

"We're running out of time," reminded the Golden Sergeant. "My men are waiting for me as we speak. Montoya isn't going to like my absence. Are there _any _suggestions?"

Maria looked away, her mind racing for an idea.

Then it came to her.

"_I__'__ve_ got one," she said, facing her husband. Then turning to Marta, she said, "I'll need your help. We've got to get to my house right now."

Marta was confused. Lionel instantly knew what his wife had in mind.

"No!"

"No other way!" countered Maria. "And I can do it! You _know _that! Just as we all know we can't stand round here any longer!"

The Golden Sergeant gritted his teeth, saw Marta's desperation one more time, and then blew out a reluctant huff, "Alright, fine. But _this _is how we do it."

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_'__m gonna kill you both_, Grisham vowed to himself. _Slowly, painfully__…__beautifully. I MEAN it this time_.

Chico had managed to lead them almost a mile out of town when his pursuers realised that they'd been had. That the Queen's horse had no riders at all.

Grisham's reaction had been very cold and ruthless, more than he was known to be. One of the soldiers who had seen Chico run off and fired on him had apologised for not noticing zero riders sooner, and Grisham had accepted his apology by putting a bullet in his brain. Right in front of the rest of his men.

"Any of you brain-dead monkeys screw up like that again, you meet the same fate as him! Now bag them both!"

The terrified mice naturally obeyed. If the Captain had been thinking straight, he could've continued following Chico. By letting him go, they'd relinquished their chance to discover the Queen's hideout, which her horse could've led them to.

But Grisham still could only think about the endless humiliations at his enemies' hands. The put downs from Montoya. And his…hypocritical favouritism towards the Golden Sergeant. The Captain had rendezvoused with the reinforcements Montoya had dispatched to help him and had been informed of the stolen horses and wagon. Sergeant Ruy had picked up the wagon's trail and were now riding on to the Old Ruins.

As Ruy explained to Grisham about Hernandez visiting haciendas and Williams scouring the other half of the country… Grisham seethed again. Their latest encounter just a few days ago still burned inside him.

_That smarmy honour student__…__the way he effortlessly trounced all our boys, humiliated them one after the next during the training and sparring sessions. Taking all those new rookies who enlisted under his wing, teaching them as though he knows best!_

It was a cartload of nineteen-year-olds that had voluntarily enlisted into the army, inspired by what Williams was doing for Santa Helena. The sergeant had been sparring with the veterans and trouncing them in no time, to preach the point that 'people who think they know everything…_don__'__t_'. He'd proven to be a fine instructor, teaching them the basics of swordplay, giving credit to talent where he saw it, encouraging, advising, criticising and chastising only when necessary…

It had made Grisham sick to his stomach, the way he coddled these rookies when he should be giving them tough love. But Montoya had thought different. He saw potential and honestly spoke that Williams was moulding these new recruits in a way that promised success. Unlike the countless failures that Grisham had bred.

That had been the last straw for Marcus. He confronted Williams there and then, in front of the colonel no less, challenging him to yet another fight. This time a duel. Williams accepted and they'd gone at it hard and fast. Grisham had taunted the Golden Sergeant mercilessly to try and distract him, Williams had remained silent throughout, not in the mood for mind games.

_I nearly had you, you smug, self-righteous S.O.B._, the murderous captain thought. _I knocked that sword out of your hand. Put you flat on your ass, had my blade to your throat__…__then you CHEATED_.

To be precise, Williams had remarked about Grisham leaving himself 'wide open'. Quite literally, in fact. Lionel had gotten his free leg up, kicking his superior officer squarely in the crotch. Grisham had squealed, dropped his sword and then put flat on his back by a rising, trademark head butt that nearly knocked him out _again_. Williams had then stood over his captain, pinning him down with his boot and putting his sword to Grisham's throat in a way that he couldn't possibly escape or counter.

As Montoya just walked away, shaking his head, the captain had spat at the Golden Sergeant, "You self-righteous asshole. You know, we could have been the best of buddies if you hadn't chose to…"

"I agree with you entirely, Captain," nodded Lionel truthfully, which had surprised Grisham a little. "We could've been great friends. Brothers-in-arms. Fulfilling our duty to the crown with great esteem. But the reason why that never happened is because of _you_, _not _me."

"Don't give me that. I'm…"

"You're many things, Grisham. On the one hand, you're a psychopath. A pitiful animal whose kept around purely to amuse Montoya's interests and desires. A glorified coward who's only really fearless in the bedroom."

"You little mother…!"

William's blade had pressed deeper into Grisham's sensitive throat to silence him.

"And on the other hand, you're a captain of the guard. A highly skilled fighter with more brain cells than 90 percent of the soldiers here. You command such respect and/or fear from your men. So you're obviously doing _something _right.

"You have all the fundamentals that a soldier requires. Your potential is great and you could easily be the _greatest _who ever lived if you _wanted_ to. And at the end of the day, it's _not _me or even Montoya who refuses to acknowledge that, Captain Grisham…_it__'__s you._"

Back in the present, one of his men had snapped him out of his flashback by informing him that the Old Ruins were coming into view.

_I__'__ll SHOW you, Williams. I__'__ll show you once and for all what I can REALLY do._

* * *

><p>"Put your mask back on and don't <em>ever<em> take it off again," ordered the Doctor, pulling away from Tessa and quickly turning to the wagon. The unmasked Queen looked at Robert, feeling devastated and rejected.

"Robert?" the senorita asked hesitantly.

"My name is Doctor Helm!" he snapped back at her. "You are the Queen of Swords! And there is a cavalry out there heading straight for us! Now put your bloody mask back on!"

The vigilante paused sadly before doing what the doctor told her. Her serious demeanour returning, the masked Queen of Swords walked up to Helm as he frantically worked to unfasten and unbolt the horses from the cart.

"What are you doing?"

"The cart will only slow us down. It may buy us some getaway time once they find it and not us. Now stop jabbering and help me!"

The two worked fast and soon had the horses freed from their load.

"Are you alright to ride?" Robert asked.

"I'll be fine," the Queen nodded. "We need to get back to my hacienda. That's the safest place. Once there we'll be all clear. We can come up with alibis later."

"How far away is it from here?"

The Avenging Angel couldn't believe she'd just heard him say that.

"You should know! You ride out often enough with me for insults or flirts!"

"Well, I've never been to your hacienda from here! Satisfied?"

"Not really, Doctor," as they finished unfastening the horses from their load. "It's five miles away, anyhow."

"Five miles?"

"That's because we have to take the long way round to bypass town and get back home." The Queen then went to the back of the wagon to have a look.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Helm in disbelief.

"Hoping for a smokescreen!" explained the Avenging Angel, rummaging around under the sheets. "You know how careless Montoya's stooges are! Even after the arrival of the Golden Sergeant!"

Helm just looked at her quizzically as she grunted and seethed, still dealing with her injuries.

"But what are you looking for?" he demanded to know, as he looked over his shoulder to see Grisham and his men getting nearer.

"Leftovers," she explained with joy. True to their nature, the colonel's idiots had forgotten to put away all the dangerous toys. A keg of gunpowder, a sword, a pistol, rifle and several loose bullets, spilt out from a bag; all left over from the supplies Williams and his men had brought over from Spain.

Turning to the Doctor, the Queen handed him the weapons. It was a time to be thankful that Helm had long gotten over his guilt and reluctance to take up arms again.

"Get these onto the horses," explained Tessa, still seething over her injuries, before she rolled out the barrel, smiling and patting it. "Then help me with _this_."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Grisham gritted his teeth in more annoyance as they surveyed the site. They'd abandoned the cart to serve it as a distraction and so nothing could slow them down upon runaway.<p>

_Yeah, but you haven__'__t thought it all through have you, Helm?_ thought Grisham, starting to smirk again. _The bitch is still bleeding. She__'__s still dead weight that__'__ll slow you down. And no matter how much of a head start you__'__ve got, I__'__ll still be able to catch up with you._

_Then you__'__re both mine. Finally._

"Finished inspection yet?" Grisham asked impatiently. "Get back on their trail!"

"Capitan!" reported Sergeant Ruy. "This wagon was transporting army goods!"

"So what?"

"There's a gunpowder barrel here! And it's been punctured!"

Grisham groaned his exasperation and then looked to see why Ruy was crouched down on the ground, looking underneath the cart. The captain booted his sergeant out of the way to inspect for himself. There was indeed a barrel, placed right under the belly of the cart and there was a hole that had been pierced in the side of the wood.

The idea clicked ominously in Grisham's head.

"Son of a…!"

A shot went off from afar. The soldiers ducked for cover, Grisham shot up to his feet and ran to get as far away from the cart as possible. Ruy immediately spotted the sight of two people on horses over the hills far away north east from their position.

"There they are!" he yelled, drawing his rifle as the fugitives turned tail and ran. "They're in range! Shoot to kill!"

"Take cover, you idiots!" overruled Grisham as his men opened fire. "The wagon's gonna…!"

The captain's eyes then turned to the direction of the gunpowder trail the Queen had spilled earlier. From over the nearest bank to underneath the cart. The combustible flame came into view over the hill, sparking and advancing with deadly pace and impending destruction.

Grisham knew that it was Helm that had fired that gun. Soft-hearted surgeon that he was, he was nevertheless a crack shot, as the captain had learned for himself. It made perfect sense for the Queen to prepare the trap and the Doctor to ignite the start of the gunpowder trail from a safe, faraway distance with superb marksmanship.

And while the dogs were sniffing at the bait they'd left behind…KABOOM.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Grisham again, jumping for cover on the slopes away from the ruins. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The confused soldiers ceased fire, not understanding what was going on, except Sergeant Ruy, who noticed barely in time. The corporals saw the flame growing nearer and then stupidly chose to look at the trail underneath the horse wagon. They then turned to look at each other with wide eyes and slack jaws. Both Grisham and Ruy had long fled for cover. Their brainless troops scattered…too late.

The flame had already reached its final destination.

The barrel erupted into a natural and powerful explosion. As the gunpowder transformed into ravenous flame, the cart shattered into a cloud of splintered wood and metal, what was left of the Old Ruins became an assorted mess of charred cobbles and burning timber that now rained down on the landscape along with the other debris. Half the troops were either caught violently by the widespread flames or injured by the debris that came down on them hard. The horses nearby were naturally terrified by the explosion and many of them fled, with the soldiers that were uninjured left chasing feebly after them or trying to gather their wounded.

Sergeant Ruy emerged from his hiding hole to try and salvage something from this mess. Captain Grisham didn't bother looking at the burning, destroyed cart, what was left of the Old Ruins or the decimated platoon. He just rode slowly forward, his eyes burning with a hatred much more fiercer and intense than any surprise the two lovers could cook up.

He wasn't thinking about all the countless humiliations he suffered at their hands. Not anymore. He wasn't thinking about all the putdowns from Montoya and Williams over how he was a glorified lapdog who was his own worst enemy. Not anymore. And as he rode off, abandoning Ruy and his men, deciding to bag the fugitives on his own…Captain Marcus Grisham wasn't thinking about how violently he was going to butcher the Queen of Swords and Doctor Robert Helm once he caught them. Not anymore.

He was just going to do it.

And enjoy every single moment of it.


	3. End of the Line

_Disclaimer: Queen of Swords was created by Fireworks Entertainment, and is owned by ContentFilm. This story is NOT affiliated with the rights holders or the show's original creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_The author would like to thank Robert Vincent for all his valuable support and input._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: End of the Line<strong>

"Colonel, this is an outrage!" protested Don Hidalgo, with several members of the aristocracy and community behind him. "You've cordoned off the entire town without notice! No deliveries can get through, and we've been stripped of our civil rights! What reason do you have to pen us all in like pigs?"

_Perhaps for the obvious reason that you are the biggest pig of them all, Hidalgo,_ thought Montoya to himself, frustrated with the public backlash over the lockdown. This annoying outcry from powerful Dons, merchants and people was a hindrance he could do without. Having to deal with protests had stopped him from joining in the manhunt himself. Without his leadership, Montoya arrogantly believed the Queen and the Doctor would have a chance to escape capture.

As opposed to no chance at all.

"Gaspar, my friends, please!" calmed the governor, raising his hands defensively at the mob that had assembled right outside the steps to his office. "Your concerns are _all _duly noted, I assure you! As you've rightly suspected, an urgent crisis has arisen that has disturbed the very sanctity and safety of our community! Hence the reason for this security measure."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the Queen of Swords by any chance, would it, Colonel?"

_Vega, I swear I will kill you one day!_ thought Montoya privately. Turning to his rival, he answered, "All you need to know is that dangerous fugitives are on the loose! We cannot let them escape!"

"I'm sorry, Montoya, but I don't think that's good enough," replied the Don vehemently. "Your people have a right to know exactly what is going on. These rumours about the Queen and Doctor Helm need to be addressed immediately to justify your actions!"

"I agree with Vega, Colonel!" nodded Gaspar resolutely. "Do you confirm or deny these stories?"

"I am at no liberty to disclose any further information!" snapped Montoya, almost too defensively. "The emergency will be resolved swiftly, and the lockdown shall be lifted as soon as the crisis is over! Captain Grisham _and _Sergeant Williams are dealing with the matter as we speak."

_You had both better not disappoint me, _Montoya reflected. _Especially you, Williams. After wasting time coddling that wandering blind cripple and then having the nerve to remind me to improve security on the fort grounds._

"I will personally hold you to your promise, Colonel," pointed Vega. "All this had better be for the sake of the community and not one of your perverted foxhunts! We expect traffic and road access to be resumed sooner, not later."

"The Dons speak for the community's interest," declared Gaspar. "Either this preposterous lockdown situation is resolved in six hours, or you can expect us to take action."

"You have nothing to worry about at all, my friends," smiled Montoya sweetly, refusing to let this threat sour the golden advantage he had. He turned and gestured towards the sight of Williams leading his men on horseback to apprehend the Queen.

"Nothing to worry about…at all."

* * *

><p>Williams cast his gaze towards Montoya, whose sinister grin spread from ear-to-ear.<p>

_Hope you can hold onto that grin when you see what happens NEXT_, _you son of a…_hoped the Golden Boy as he continued to lead his men out of the square. The crowd that had confronted Montoya all turned to see the cavalry go round the corner. Some of them cheered for Williams as he passed. When he and his men were out of sight though…

"IT'S THE QUEEN!"

The cavalry halted, shots fired and - to Montoya's shock - the Queen of Swords appeared on the rooftops adjacent to the church. Right on cue, the townsfolk roared their approval as the Avenging Angel engaged the soldiers that rushed her on the rooftop.

Montoya's wide eyes stared at her, absolutely bewildered.

_How? She and Helm escaped into the country with that horse cart, I know it! It can't be her! And yet…the way she's fighting. Still so skilled! She's constantly clutching her side where Grisham shot her! Staggering to escape! She's too faraway to judge her size and build, but the black hair, the costume! It's all the same!_

_But if she's still here, where the devil is Doctor Helm?_

The injured Queen, like a cornered animal, thought more dangerously, fighting and dispatching soldiers left and right, knocking them out cold, kicking them off roofs, with all her loyal subjects cheering her on.

"Get after her!" yelled Montoya angrily. "Williams, where the hell are you?"

"I take it this means you confirm what we _already _suspected, Colonel?" asked Don Hidalgo innocently.

Montoya - realising he'd been caught out - turned to him and Vega, who just smiled at the governor. Santa Helena's people still cheered on their hero.

"Why are we not surprised?" sighed Vega, inspecting his finger nails for a moment. "Still, I think we can give points for a nice try. Six hours, Colonel Montoya."

Vega and the smiling Gaspar then looked to see the injured Queen having made it to ground level.

"Good luck," nodded Vega at her, smirking as he and Gaspar then walked off. The other protesters had either long gone or were now cheering along with the whole community. The governor put his hand to his mouth, thinking hard over this unexpected development. Meanwhile, the Queen had used a nearby shovel to knock a soldier off his horse, and had now commandeered it for herself. The colonel could see her seethe and wince from her injuries, even from this distance as she mounted and quickly rode out of town, with soldiers chasing after her.

"Colonel Montoya, Sergeant Williams has been incapacitated!" reported a corporal that had run up to him.

"How?"

"The Queen dropped a sack of grain on him from up high! It landed right on top of him, knocked him off his horse! He's unconscious, sir!"

"Then take him to the stables and revive him! Drench him in water, stick a nail in his foot, I don't care! Get the man back on his horse and get him after her! Send him out unconscious if you have to!"

"Yes, sir!"

Montoya walked backed to his office, struggling mightily to remain calm and focused.

"Not this time, my Queen. _Not this time_."

* * *

><p>Tessa and Robert had fled as quickly and as carefully as possible after blowing up the horse cart. The Doctor had worked his magic on the Queen's injuries but that didn't change the irrefutable fact that she needed to <em>rest <em>to allow her wounds to heal properly. The horse riding wasn't helping and if she wasn't careful, she was in danger of ripping her gunshot wound open again. Her broken ribs were more secure thanks to the bandages but they still needed to be taken into consideration also.

They'd cleared Lothario Canyon and had covered nearly a mile of the trail when Robert noticed that Tessa looked evidently woozy. The Englishman made them both stop and the Spaniard looked up to him, shaking her head and tightening her grip on the reigns.

"Why are we stopping?" she gritted at him.

"You've lost a lot of blood!" he reminded urgently. "You shouldn't be…!"

"It's _my _fault! I brought you into this mess! Grisham's after _me_! I'm only slowing you down! So just…!"

"Don't you _dare _say that to me! Not after all this! I would _die_ for you!"

Tessa wheezed a little and then looked back up to Robert, seeing the true resolve etched on his face, and then shook her head in regret, "I'm not asking you to."

"And I didn't ask you to save my life all those times you did," rebutted Doctor Helm calmly. "You didn't run when I told you to when Grisham had that gun to my head that one time."

Robert then exhaled emotionally, "You were right when you said when it's time for no more antagonism, no more games. We've gone through too much already. You're _always _right! That's why…"

The Doctor's voice trailed away as he gazed deep into the masked senorita's beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed his emotion and then nodded to the direction of the road ahead.

"Come on. We've got to move just a little bit more. We can take shelter in those rocks and rest for a bit. I doubt Grisham will have picked up our trail _that _quick."

"Robert…" begged Tessa wearily.

"Doctor Helm to you, Your Highness!" reminded the surgeon with conviction. "Same as it's _always _been! Now _focus_!"

He turned to the rocky refuge nearby and kicked his horse gently to move. The Queen of Swords just smiled, on the verge of laughing, as she commanded her steed to follow him.

"Doctor's orders," she joked out loud. Helm couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"You always did have a gift for making me laugh, didn't you?" he asked as they took cover behind the rocks nearby.

"Among other things," grinned the Queen as Doctor Helm helped her down from her horse.

"Yes…" nodded the Englishman, somewhat amused taking out a water bag and offering it to her, which she graciously accepted as she sat down. The Queen drank slowly, welcoming the cool, refreshing taste that soothed her dry throat. When she'd had enough to satisfy her thirst, the masked Tessa handed it back to Robert, who had knelt down to join her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely. "And _don't _tell me you're 'fine'."

"I'll _live,_" she assured her. "You'll need a drink, too, I bet. Have you had anything to eat at all today?"

"Have _you_?"

The Queen beamed, "Marta always says to keep your strength up." Her face then dropped a little as she confessed ashamedly, "I should listen to her more."

The two would-be lovers fell silent. Tessa for her shame, Robert over the loving manner in which she spoke of her loyal servant. Tessa revealing her identity to the doctor had been shocking alone. Now it had hit him hard, that there was so much he would have to find out about her now. And the hits would doubtless keep on coming.

"You and I are going to have to have a serious talk," declared Helm.

"When this is over," promised the vigilante.

The sound of loose rocks shifting nearby put them both back on the alert. Helm slowly got up to his feet, taking a small knife he'd brought along with him.

"Wait here," he ordered, his tone demanding complete obedience. "Don't move whatever you do."

"Doctor, don't…"

"I said wait here, Queen."

Helm slowly emerged from their cover. He peeked round the rocks to see that there was no one. He knew better than to believe that. It was Grisham, it had to be. The bastard had picked up their trail and caught them up, and quicker than expected. Surprisingly better than he deserved credit for.

Helm ventured further out into the open, looking all around him, waiting for the inevitable surprise, still keeping his knife discreetly hidden and at the ready. Helm questioned himself if he knew what he was doing. It was stupidly risky exposing himself. Grisham could pick him off at any instant.

_No, _the Doctor shook his head, still on his guard. _The sick son of a bitch will want to milk his precious moment. Got to get Tessa…I mean the Queen…I mean her out of here now…_

_Oh, no! Tessa! I've left her all alone…!_

The sound of Grisham's pistol cocking made him turn round slowly.

The grinning jackal was here, gun raised and pointed at the Doctor's forehead.

"Hey, Doc! How's it going?"

* * *

><p><em>Idiots through and through,<em> grinned Williams as he slipped the bandanna round his face and put the black hat on.

After they'd left the town square, out of sight from Montoya and the crowd, the Golden Sergeant had told his men to 'hold back' after 'hearing something'. Confused, they'd obeyed as he went on ahead. Where he'd dismounted, made a noise and fell to the ground along with the heavy sack of grain that had 'landed' on top of him, courtesy of 'the Queen'. They'd exchanged winks from high to low, then _she'd _fled to play her part as _he'd _pretended to pass out.

_And true to their nature, Montoya's idiots fall for it yet again,_ noted the disguised Williams as Sergeant Hernandez and his men now came into view. The trail that would take them to the Alvarado Hacienda, the place that was next on their list.

_Twelve men. No problem. _He evaluated to himself, preparing the dynamite.

As soldiers chased the 'injured Queen', Williams had pretended to remain unconscious as he felt two men take him to the stables to try and revive him. The moment they'd entered, Marta had smashed two water jugs over their unaware heads. Williams had then taken the moment to 'wake up' and _make sure _they were knocked out with uppercuts to their jaws.

Williams had then changed his clothes to a bandit outfit, which Marta had quickly brought over for him after she and Maria had made a quick visit to their house. Williams had then gone back to his horse and removed all the military gear from his steed. Meanwhile, Marta had secretly made it back to her horse and cart and together they'd flown the coop…whilst the new 'Queen' had led the remaining (preoccupied) forces out of town.

Now in the present, Williams lit the fuse, waited until Hernandez and his squad were in position…then threw the bundle of sticks high and far…

And let them do their stuff.

The explosion was wild and destructive, making the trail erupt into a huge cloud of dust, fire and earth. One that knocked several soldiers off their frightened horses and made the steeds run home in terror.

"We're under attack!" yelled Hernandez at the top of his voice. "Take cover! Scatter! Return fir…!"

The next shower of dynamite he might have avoided if he hadn't been standing wide open, barking orders like a ridiculous turkey. He saw the whole world explode before him, then the blissful dark. Williams was an expert with dynamite. The lighting, the throws had both been done with such control, meaning the Golden Sergeant was in no danger of killing anyone. Merely create enough havoc to make them run or put them to sleep.

With Hernandez down, his few remaining troops - leaderless and scared - could only cry out for help, fire guns, run for cover in the clouds of dust from one last gift of dynamite…

Before being put down for the count by the 'mysterious bandit'.

Moments later, when the dust had settled, Williams was the only one left standing. He turned round to signal to Marta that all was clear.

"GO! GO!"

The Gypsy snapped the reins, commanding the horses to fly like the wind and pull the cart like it wasn't even there. Marta nodded graciously to the disguised Lionel Williams who rode off in the opposite direction. As she made her way back home as fast as humanly possible - and undetected at that - Marta knew that she and Tessa would owe both Lionel and Maria Williams their lives.

If a miracle permitted Tessa to come home alive.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

She looked over her shoulder and stopped.

The would-be Queen realised that she'd eluded the soldiers for the moment, but they'd soon catch her. She checked her black hair to make sure it was still in place, that her shawl mask was in no danger of slipping off. Then she fanned herself a little.

"God, I don't know how you do this every day!" she gasped. Fashioning herself a makeshift Queen outfit had been relatively easy, thanks to the leftover costumes she'd brought with her from Spain. For nostalgia reasons, of course. Marta had helped supply the mask. And it was a time to be thankful she'd grown up in America with three brothers who taught her the thrills and skills of a daredevil lifestyle. And that she'd been taught swordplay by Sergeant Williams.

Leaving a trail for her pursuers to take them out into the open country had been a huge risk, given the large number of patrols that were after the Queen of Swords. Then there was the fact that it had been a long time since she'd been involved in exercise _this _strenuous. Growing up in America and back in Spain, she'd gone horse riding every morning, practised swordplay and been involved in many a fight to test her mettle. But coming to Santa Helena had curtailed all that somewhat. If she survived today, the 'runaway Queen' realised she would desperately have to get back into practice.

Still, thanks to her and the real Queen being a similar enough-size, the impersonator had been able to pull off a convincing performance for her audience once again. Her moves had certainly won over the crowd, she'd remembered to clutch her midsection and grimace enough to convince the soldiers that she was indeed their injured prey, and that clever use of red paint (spilt here and there) was bound to convince Montoya.

The would-be vigilante (now no longer pretending to be hurt) had crossed the bridge over Provincial Canyon, had ridden past Horatio River, and was now at the lush wilderness of Cloverly Way. From here it was, about seven miles to the Alvarado Hacienda. The plan was to regroup with Marta there. The impersonator and Lionel would shake off the patrols first, create a bit of confusion to stir things up and hopefully be able to give everyone the slip long enough to leave Montoya with no choice to call off the manhunt.

Saving their friends was obviously top priority.

The impostor was now taking refuge under some grassy bushes at the bottom of the embankment where the road ran through the small forest. She wished she had more time to appreciate the beauty of this little nature spot, she wished she knew the Californian roads better. The pretender had seen much and been shown much by her friends in her time here, but she knew she needed more in order to survive this. If she had more knowledge, she could use the terrain against her enemies and…

_Wait…_the 'Queen of Sorts' then realised. _The terrain. That's it._

She looked to the river by her side. Then the road on top of the sloping embankment…and smiled.

Several minutes later, the soldiers entered Cloverly Way. The trail of the Queen had led them here. The ravenous dogs could smell her blood miles away. Montoya had patrols everywhere, searching every corner of the country, coming in at her from every angle…they would soon have her. They would slaughter her over and over and never stop. And Montoya would reward them with gold and riches beyond their wildest dreams.

Maybe.

If they'd concentrated on their task.

And more importantly…the road.

Without warning, a trip rope - pulled and stretched tight - sprang up in their path, connected from trunk to trunk courtesy of an arrow that had been fired earlier into a tree on the other side of the river. The 'Queen of Sorts' had then waited until the pack of morons were in position, then pulled the rope she'd wound round the tree on her side of the road, to create a nice little surprise hurdle.

The platoon's sergeant was naturally surprised but had enough skill and brains to clear the rope just in time. His men, however…_didn't_. The first horse tripped and struggled to regain its footing, in the process throwing its rider off in jerky fashion. The cavalry behind soon followed suit as horses either tripped or skidded before ultimately colliding with one another. Soldiers and steeds all fell down both sides of the embankment, their derailment making them dirty, wet and incapacitated.

And if the sergeant thought he'd got off lightly after clearing the rope…he quickly discovered he hadn't. He immediately landed on a pile of slippery leaves and mud, prepared just in case. His horse became startled over the road's sudden lack of traction, lost control and the sergeant met the same wet, humiliating fate of his men.

The impersonator, hidden and observing from trees afar, smiled in triumph. Now she was in the clear, she mounted her horse and rode on to the Alvarado Hacienda with all haste.

Still praying that her friends would have the same good fortune as her.

* * *

><p>"Had a little scuffle, Grisham?" asked Doctor Helm innocently, unflinching at the sight of the pistol. "You look like excrement." He then paused to consider this, then furthered, "So no <em>real <em>change there, then."

"Oh, you mean _these_?" grinned the lone Captain over the lashes and contusions on his face. "And these?" He then gestured to the deep gash on his right arm and the stab wound on his foot. "They're what you call real _battle scars_, Helm. Not that you'd know, being obsessed with keeping your hands clean."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"All on your _lonesome_, huh?"

"Not that it's any business of yours. I'm on my way _home_. I had a child to deliver at the Domingo residence."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you scrawny Brit," replied Grisham venomously. "That's _miles away_ from here. You'd have been home much sooner."

"It's the truth," explained Helm calmly. "Which out of us two, is more likely to come from _me_. I'd go into further detail…but you don't have the attention span for long stories."

Having had enough, Grisham tightened his pistol grip and asked, "Where is she?"

"She _who?_"

"You know _damn well WHO_. We found her clothes in your office, your work room was a mess, I saw you fire that shot that ignited the gunpowder at the Old Ruins…"

"Do you still have this person's clothes as evidence? Did you actually see me tend to anyone? What time was my office broken into? Are you one hundred percent certain you recognised the face of whoever attacked you?"

Grisham studied the exasperated look on his enemy's face, cocked his head to one side, then nodded, "You know something, Doc? I actually agree with you for a change. There's a much easier way to clear up this whole misunderstanding. I'm betting she's still here, HIDING somewhere! STILL HURTING LIKE THE CONINVING, LITTLE MINX SHE IS!"

The captain's voice echoed throughout the gorge, trying to rattle both the Doctor and the Queen.

"And I _reckon_…" Grisham continued with a sadistic smile, "that no matter how hurt you are, Queen…you can't bear to see your stupid surgeon drop dead from a heart attack all of a sudden! He's certainly looking like he might drop dead from fright any moment now!"

"Stupid bastards like you never change, do they, Grisham?" sneered Doctor Helm. "Murdering someone out in the open without any provocation."

"I'm more inclined to think hit-and-run by a bandit and I had the grave misfortune to come across your dearly departed ass during routine patrol!" laughed the corrupt captain. "I'll count to THREE, shall I?" He called out again in sick delight. "THREE!" But before his finger could squeeze the trigger completely.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Robert's eyes widened as he looked to see the masked Tessa had emerged from her hiding place, with her hands in the air. Grisham smirked at her as he changed position to hold them both at gunpoint.

"Guess who just became a liar, Doc?" tutted the Captain, shaking his head. "What a surprise. You're both still so pathetically predictable."

"Leave him alone, Grisham," seethed the Queen of Swords, still transparently hurt. "Your quarrel's with _me_."

"See that's not _entirely _true," disagreed Montoya's second-in-command, his tone darkening. "I _hate _you. _Both of you._ All those times you guys humiliated me privately and publicly, alone or together…"

"Which _were _funny, you had to admit," grinned the Avenging Angel.

"_And _much deserved," nodded Doctor Helm enthusiastically.

Grisham glared at them both evilly before asking rhetorically, "You both think I'm nothing but a joke, don't you?"

"Yes," they admitted simultaneously, before adding, "And a pathetic one at that."

"Well, I've had enough. I'm sick of hearing that crap from you, Montoya and that smug S.O.B. Williams. And guess what? Today's the day where I've finally shown you both. I made _you _break, bleed and cry. Run to your precious Doc, all scared and not wanting to die. And I showed _you_, that you need a _woman _to save your miserable ass once again. And me? I'm about to become the real hero of Santa Helena, whilst everyone takes turns to urinate on your tombstones."

"In your dreams, you disgusting freak," retorted the Queen.

"Yeah, I've been dreaming about this moment for a long, long time," nodded Grisham in admission. "What is that they say again? Oh, yeah. All the best dreams come true."

Helm immediately realised that he was going to shoot Tessa then and there. Still wielding the knife that he had kept hidden from Grisham's sight, he dived for the Queen and threw his blade for the captain's hand. Thrown with superb skill, the flying blade knocked the pistol out of the murderer's grasp, cutting his hand deeply in the process, whereas the weapon discharged harmlessly.

Grisham cried out his pain and spent the next few moments clutching his bloody hand. Robert and the Queen had both fallen on the ground together, with Helm secretly cursing himself for bringing the Avenging Angel down to the ground so recklessly, especially in her injured state.

"Stay down," he ordered, getting up to his feet. "I _mean _it!"

"Take my sword," she told him, struggling to get to her knees. Knowing that there was no time to argue, Robert removed the Queen's rapier from her sword belt, twirled it round in his hand and managed to get it up in time to block an enraged captain's blade.

"Enough's enough, you son of a bitch!" yelled Grisham, as the two mortal enemies grappled fiercely. The Doctor shoved the injured Captain back away from the Queen, and shot up to his feet to engage him. As the two men clashed blades fast and furiously, the Avenging Angel shook her head free of the cobwebs again, and looked to see the man she loved defending her from the man she hated.

_Robert…_she groaned, thinking what she could possibly do to help. _Grisham maybe injured but he won't let himself be taken like this in a fair fight, not now. He's always got a trick or two up his sleeve._

The masked Tessa winced again and clutched her injured mid-section, remembering the gunshot and that damn sledgehammer that Grisham had surprised her with. Her ribs were still held together by the bandages, and her bullet wound remained delicately closed…but they weren't out of danger.

But what could she do? Now?

Grisham lunged with his sword, using the pain of his own injuries to fuel his ferocity. Helm barely managed to deflect the sword away. The captain then came with an overhead strike, then a swing to take the doctor's head off, then another lunge, and more rapid combinations. And even though Robert was able to parry all the attacks, he was slowly being driven back to the nearest boulder.

Realising that Grisham was trying to trap him where he couldn't escape so he could best kill him, Doctor Helm blocked the next attack and grappled his adversary's blade down to the ground, then connected with a hard punch across the face, that rocked him silly.

Out of the two, Grisham was by far the worse for wear, but Robert was by no means in optimal physical condition either. The Domingo emergency very early this morning, saving the Queen, and the fact that he was very tired, very distracted and hadn't anything to eat all day made him below par also.

Both knew they had to finish this quick. Captain Grisham because he was injured, and Doctor Helm because his nemesis doubtless had a trick up his sleeve. The Englishman upped up his attack, trying to knock the American's blade out of his hand, which he was getting closer and closer to doing. The wounded animal was likewise very tired and hurt, and had expended too much energy too early on in the duel.

And it had been a very long day. Before too long, the Captain realised (to his annoyance) that he wasn't going to beat the Doctor.

Helm's tactic paid off, and he finally knocked Grisham's weapon out of his hand. The surgeon raised the point of the Queen's rapier to the soldier's throat, and smirked, "What was that you were saying about dreams coming true earlier?"

Grisham growled against the painful tip uncomfortably caressing his throat, "So _now_ you've decided to grow a pair? I don't think so somehow. You've been _spineless _ever since day one. You refused to kill me over that antidote, and even when you had that gun to my head you _still _couldn't do it."

"I really wouldn't tempt me if I were you," warned Robert, lifting the sword up more, making Grisham wince. Despite this, his demeanour retorted, "Maybe you will do it, but it's not a taste you like, is it? Even if it's to save your pretty little girlfriend."

"Finished yet?"

"Never. 'Cos even a _coward _can't run forever…and when you do…you're _mine_. You _both _are."

Helm narrowed his eyes, knowing that Grisham was trying to get inside his head. He'd gotten over all the blood on his hands a long time ago. The memory of Vera being put in a coma and drugged by Grisham reminded the doctor just how much he couldn't stand the sight of him, how he became sorely tempted to kill him himself or have him hanged.

_This close _to making the animal pay for everything he'd done…made Helm realise that he could actually do it here and now. And that unlike all the other lives he'd taken, Robert would probably be okay with it. Something that he was ashamed to admit.

Grisham flexed his eyebrows and smirked mockingly at Helm, "Even if you both got away…I'm still gonna tell Montoya what you've done. And then you're dead for aiding and abetting a notorious bandit. So it looks like this time, after all your running and irksome tricks…I finally win."

"That's the difference between us," pointed Robert, moving the sword away from the captain's throat. The American chuckled triumphantly on the spot…and was then sucker-punched to the ground by the Englishman, who declared, "_I _stopped running a long time ago."

He smiled down on his fallen foe. Robert Helm had emerged the decisive victor, and felt proud, vindicated and honourable over his triumph.

For a moment.

"Queen?" he called out, his mood instantly changing to apprehension. He turned round to check on her.

Only to discover that her body…was gone.

"Oh, no…QUEEN! QUEEN!"

Doctor Helm ran to another spot of the gorge, calling out for the Queen.

"RRRRARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Helm turned round to see the recovered Grisham, reclaimed sword held high about to slice through his body from clavicle to small intestine. The shocked doctor could do nothing except stand…and fall.

Or watch as the Queen of Swords screamed and jumped out of nowhere, sledgehammer raised high, bringing it down on the bewildered Captain's wrist.

Hard. So hard in fact, that it not only made him very painfully relinquish his weapon, but also shattered his wrist, causing horrific screaming. Grisham dropped to his knees, cursing the vigilante whilst clutching his latest (and certainly unwelcome) injury.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL…!"

Grisham's latest tirade ended abruptly when the vigilante swung the mighty hammer one more time. Into the soldier's _jaw_, no less. The flabbergasted Doctor Helm could only put his hands on his head in disbelief as Grisham's body collapsed again, this time left with no choice but to stay down. He then turned to the masked Tessa clutching her agonising ribs, who dropped the sledgehammer and fell on her rear, before crying angrily at the soldier, "That was for my _ribs_!"

She then flopped on her back, breathing hard and in pain. Tessa then sat up and held her hand to her stomach once again. Robert was knelt down besides Grisham's body, checking him.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_!" shouted the vigilante, more than one nerve touched. "Glad you're so concerned!"

"Was that necessary to hit him with a _sledgehammer_?" demanded the doctor, turning back angrily at her.

"Yes, it was. Next?"

"Where did you even get a sledgehammer from?"

"Found it on his saddle," she explained as she slowly got to her feet. "The sick bastard brought it with him…again. Knew he couldn't resist using the same surprise twice."

"I let him live just so you could…?"

"Relax! I resisted temptation to merely shut him up. Doubt even Montoya will be able to get words out of him for the next several weeks. Probably do us all a world of good."

Robert then carefully examined the unconscious Grisham's jawbone. He'd felt his pulse earlier, slow but steady enough so he'd wake up to plague them another day. When he felt the fracture, though…Helm angrily shouted, "You just broke his jaw!"

"Do _you_ have a problem with that?" Tessa demanded incredulously. "_Really_?"

The Doctor stared at her, turned back to look at Grisham, thought about it for a second, then shook his head, "No, not really."

The Queen tilted her head to indicate, "There you go then," and then stared at Doctor Helm in frustration when he snapped back, "But you could've gotten yourself killed! I told you to stay hidden and you _deliberately _ignored me! Then I told you to stay down and not to move, then you pulled that stupid stunt!"

"Hmm," she nodded sarcastically. "You definitely looked as though you could've talked us out of that one. And that you were expecting Grisham to get up and kill you from behind."

"Why are you so flippant and defiant? All the bloody time!"

"You're one to talk!" yelled the masked Tessa as she got in Robert's face. "God, you are such a hypocrite! You can't ever decide whether you love me or you hate me!"

"That's because you give me plenty of reason to do _both_!" argued the Doctor, raising his voice more.

"Likewise!"

The two stared at each other angrily for several seconds…then pulled themselves into each other's arms and kissed deeply and passionately. When their lips parted, the two looked at each other again and then tightly embraced.

"Thank you for keeping me alive, Doctor," Tessa whispered gently.

"And the same to you, Queen," Robert whispered back. The beautiful silence only lasted a few seconds before the sounds of horse cries made them both turn their heads sharply to the sight of a bandit on horseback, with _their horses _in tow, heading straight towards them. The Queen of Swords and Doctor Helm separated and assumed defensive positions as the stranger and the horses came to a halt before them.

"Finished the domestic squabble?" asked Williams, ripping the bandanna of his face and pocketing it in his coat. "You two are lucky there's no one else but me to hear that ruckus for miles around!"

"Sergeant?" asked the Queen in disbelief, mesmerised by the fact that he was here, and out of uniform no less. "How? Why…?"

"Just shut up and get on! Both of you!"

The amazed Tessa and Robert looked to one another before mounting their steeds, and following the rogue Sergeant Williams hard and fast out of the gorge, and back on the trail home with all haste.

* * *

><p>Marta had returned to the Alvarado Hacienda to find the workers still going about their business. She'd asked if soldiers had visited and was relieved to discover that the answer was 'no'. However, when she'd discovered that Senorita Alvarado had yet to come home, Marta became more fearful for Tessa's safety. Nevertheless, she went to the stables to discover that Chico had safely made it home. The Gypsy calmed the Queen's steed, removed his headdress, harness and saddle and then brushed him down before feeding him. She'd hoped it would take her minds off things but it hadn't.<p>

Then she'd entered the house…to see the Queen.

Or so she'd initially thought.

The pretender apologised and unmasked herself. Then she'd undressed behind the screen in the master bedroom, as she explained to Tessa's servant how she'd successfully fooled Montoya and the people, and eluded her own set of pursuers. With such conflicting accounts, the confusion would most likely create enough headaches for soldiers to simply give up.

She'd finished changing back to her regular clothes (which Marta had brought over with her) and then emerged from the screen and took the lace mask off to hand to the Gypsy.

"You might as well as keep these," the impersonator suggested, as she took the Queen clothes down from the screen and handed them over to Marta who quickly put them away in the wardrobe and drawers. "I think you'll need them more."

Coming back to the pretender, Marta pointed out, "Um…your _hair_."

She looked at the Gypsy, puzzled over her remark and then realised what she meant. She reached to the back of her head, placed her fingers underneath the shroud of long black hair and then gently lifted the wig off her head. She then used her other hand to remove the hairnet, and her long ginger hair flowed back out.

"That's better," sighed Maria, tidying her real hair with her free hand. "I'd forgotten how cumbersome that wig is."

"Maria…" began Marta, looking at her with serious, honest intent, "from the bottom of my heart…thank you. And your husband. We both owe you our lives this day."

"But she's not home yet," pointed out Mrs Williams sadly. "It could have been…"

"I have faith in the Wheel of Fortune. And I have faith in all of you. More so after today. You've proven that you can be trusted."

Maria looked down for a moment, contemplating what Marta had told them both.

"Marta…do you think…?"

"I'm sure she would approve. _I_ do."

The two ladies smiled at each other and then hugged, solidifying their friendship even more. They then separated when they heard footsteps…and turned to see the Queen of Swords, Doctor Helm and Sergeant Williams enter the room.

Everyone could only take turns to look at each other; shocked, silent…and utterly at a loss for words. Marta had been shocked to discover that Tessa had brought Doctor Helm to the hacienda. Tessa was shocked to discover that Maria was here in the bedroom, holding a black wig of all things. She turned to look back at Williams, remembering that he was out of uniform…and immediately put the pieces together as to what his wife had been up to. Robert Helm was equally shocked to discover the sergeant and his wife here, and immediately realised that today had created a lot of ripples throughout the town.

"Um…hi," said Maria to the Queen, trying to break the uneasy silence.

"…Hi," the masked senorita greeted back, rather tentatively. The tension lasted for several more seconds before Sergeant Williams (who had had enough) nodded to Tessa and Marta, "I think _you two_ should go first, don't you?"

The mistress and servant turned to look back at each other. Tessa took her mask off and she and Marta threw their arms around each other. Tessa winced slightly from her injuries, and Marta gasped, "I'm sorry. Oh, God, you're…!"

"It's okay, it's okay," soothed Tessa, stroking her surrogate mother's head. Both wept over the joyous reunion, as Marta rubbed the back of the girl she had raised.

"Marta, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I'm so glad you're home safe."

Tessa's eyes went wide and she pulled away from the Gypsy to ask, "Chico! Is he…?"

"He's safe and sound. I think he will be most pleased to see you."

Tessa turned her attention to both Maria and Lionel. And Marta likewise looked to Doctor Helm, who nodded respectfully, "Senorita."

Marta paused for a moment before explaining, "I told Maria and Lionel…because I had to. I'm sorry I did so without your consent, but they've clearly proven that they can be trusted. As I'm sure you felt exactly the same with the good doctor."

Tessa nodded her understanding and conceded, "Yes, that's true."

Maria came forth at that moment and offered a warm smile to her friend. Tessa, feeling that she could trust her now more than ever, smiled back.

"Told you you'd find your soul mate," Mrs Williams nodded in Doctor Helm's direction. The Englishman gave a little laugh, as did Tessa who also gave Maria a hug and replied, "Hiding in plain sight."

"Great little actress…" praised Maria in fond realisation, "among other things."

"As are you, Mrs Williams," complimented Senorita Alvarado with approval. "Doubtless comes with experience."

"Bit out of practice, though," the sergeant's wife confessed ashamedly. "Only just managed to pull it off."

"Fact is you _did_, though."

That comment had come from Lionel, who stepped forward to face Tessa.

"Sergeant."

"Senorita."

"Surprised?"

"Not entirely," Williams truthfully declared. "It all fits together. Let's be honest, at the rate I was going, I was bound to figure it out eventually."

Maria rolled her eyes upward and blew out an incredulous huff.

"Lionel…" began Tessa uncertainly, "I…"

"It's sunset," interrupted the Golden Sergeant to explain. "When you came back into town to find Doctor Helm, Grisham asked for reinforcements and Montoya enforced a lockdown to try and trap you both. A very unpopular decision with the Dons and the public. Montoya had six hours to try and capture you both otherwise he would face political reprisals. I'd say the six hours is just about up by now.

"As well as searching the country, the soldiers were visiting haciendas. With conflicting reports over the Queen's sightings, too many anonymous interferences in the investigation, a first-hand account from me to report what happened today, as well as to confirm that Senorita Alvarado _and _her servant were at their dwelling…I would say everyone's completely in the clear."

"What about Grisham?" asked Marta anxiously.

"He may have been the only one to see you both together," explained Lionel to Tessa and Robert, "but so what? He obviously won't be able to get his words out for at least a few weeks, much to Montoya's displeasure. I doubt he'll be able to write a report either with a broken wrist. And by the time he finally can…after painful reconstructive surgery and arduous speech therapy…"

Doctor Helm really liked that part.

"It will all be ancient history," finished Williams confidently. "We're all good."

Tessa smiled in amusement over picturing Grisham's humiliation and what would lie ahead for him over the next few weeks, with Robert and doubtless Montoya. She then went serious and realised that today had been far too close for comfort. Captain Grisham had very nearly killed her at long last. And if it hadn't been for Marta, Maria, Lionel…and most importantly of all, Doctor Robert Helm, Tessa Alvarado - the Queen of Swords - would have died for real.

The gratitude in the senorita's eyes was as plain as her smile.

"Lionel…Maria…" began the aristocrat again, looking as though her eyes were about to well up. "I…"

"Kid," interrupted Williams again, his face resolute, "we already owe you our lives as well as that of our daughter. You can consider today, our loyalty from here on out and your secret remaining safe…favours most eagerly returned."

"Ever since we arrived in Santa Helena you gave us nothing but friendship, understanding and salvation," Maria came in. "We love you for that, Tessa Alvarado. And you don't have to thank us. You never do."

Marta gave them both a warm smile, as did Tessa. Doctor Helm appeared to be perfectly content.

"We've got to go," informed Lionel. "Montoya will be waiting, and we've got to get to the school. Theresa's already worried sick."

"God bless Padre Quintera. We'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Maria," nodded Tessa happily.

"Sergeant, I left your uniform in the spare bedroom down the right hallway," explained Marta. "You can change there before you leave."

"Thank you, Marta. Doctor, are you coming?"

Robert Helm paused for a moment, the words trapped in his throat. He turned to face Tessa, who was likewise overcome again with anxiety.

"I'll…make my own way home, thank you, Sergeant," he answered. "Thank you for all your help today. Same to you, Maria."

"Anytime, Doctor. Bye, Marta. Bye, Tessa."

The Williams left the room, after saying their goodbyes, and then Marta chose to respect Tessa and Robert's privacy by leaving them be.

The two soul-mates were alone at last.

But only for a moment.

"Tessa," sighed Robert with regret, "I'm afraid our chat will have to wait. I…"

"I know, Robert" nodded Tessa, conceding. "You need to get back to your office, to corroborate your story about the Domingo emergency. And to silence any lingering suspicions Montoya will have."

"And I can't risk doing _anything _to compromise your secret. Your _life_."

"I would never do anything like that to you, either."

The Spaniard and the Englishman gazed deep into each other's eyes once more, both desperate to fulfil their hearts' desires, completely and utterly. And the fact that they had to stifle those feelings _yet again_…was bordering on more than either could bear.

Doctor Helm quelled his sadness, cleared his throat, put on his usual, straight face and said, "I'll give Marta what I have left and tell her to change your bandaging every morning. If you need to wash and bathe, do so only in the mornings before she tapes your ribs. Make sure she's there to help you dress and bathe at all times. No physical activity whatsoever. Keep an eye on your gunshot wound. You'll need to see me again privately in two weeks. Get plenty of rest in the meantime. You'll need it."

He then turned to leave. Senorita Alvarado then resumed her spoilt, rich girl persona and asked, "Doctor Helm?"

The surgeon stopped halfway through the door way to reply, "Yes, Senorita Alvarado?"

"I don't suppose you would care to join me and Marta for dinner tomorrow evening?" she asked cordially. "Doubtless such a hardworking individual as yourself has so much to deal with on a day-to-day basis. Perhaps when the good doctor is free, he will be allowed to be treated to fine dining with such distinguished hosts."

The doctor contemplated this for a moment and then replied back, equally cordial, "Senorita, I have a busy schedule and a list of patients to attend to. But when I am free…yes, I would be honoured to accept such a hospitable invite from _mutual acquaintances_."

"We'll see you tomorrow evening at 8 'o' clock, then," nodded the senorita in approval.

"Yes, I suppose you will," he smiled. "Senorita."

"Doctor," she smiled back as he left. A few moments after he had gone, Tessa grinned and called out, "Marta! Take out my red dress!"


	4. No More Secrets

_Disclaimer: Queen of Swords was created by Fireworks Entertainment, and is owned by ContentFilm. This story is NOT affiliated with the rights holders or the show's original creators. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_The author would like to thank Robert Vincent for all his valuable support and input._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: No More Secrets<strong>

The Alvarado Hacienda.

Two mornings later, Tessa and Robert woke up and greeted one another with a smile and a hug. Both were still weary after their recent ordeal but all the more relieved to wake up to find the other still alive.

The doctor and Tessa washed and dressed separately before meeting again for breakfast. Marta had prepared omelettes filled with cheese and mushrooms, along with freshly squeezed orange juice, a jar of coffee, scones and fresh fruit. Her insistence on such a hearty feast couldn't be refused, as Tessa had learned many times growing up. Robert certainly didn't feel like turning a great meal down after the events two days ago.

Deciding to follow doctor's orders for a change, Tessa had gotten plenty of rest - sixteen hours' worth to be precise - and Marta had made absolutely sure she behaved herself. The Gypsy was on hand at all times to help her bathe and dress, apply the bandaging to her ribs, and carefully treat her gunshot wound when necessary. And Marta saw to it that Tessa thought twice before doing anything risky.

Doctor Helm had been able to answer questions from the Dons and Montoya over his whereabouts. The Domingos had vouched for him, and Don Vega had been able to rally his supporters in favour of the surgeon, especially in light of the controversial lockdown and conflicting stories regarding the Queen. Sergeant Williams had also been able to cover up here and there for them. And with Grisham unable to testify against them, it had been a good day indeed.

Especially when the Captain had had to come to Helm and have all his injuries tended to. Injuries which would put him out of action for several weeks. The Englishman had taken enormous pleasure in asking what had happened to his jaw and deliberately enquiring about his wounds (as if he didn't know!). Knowing that Grisham couldn't get his words out, seeing the rage on his face, and his painful expressions due to the treatment, had been most delightful for Helm to see.

Then Tessa and Robert had been reunited for dinner, which had been really pleasant between two 'acquaintances'. But by the time they'd finished, it was very late. And the senorita had insisted that the doctor spend the night, which he agreed with due to the logic. Secretly though, both were enjoying coming up with plausible alibis to explain their 'interaction'.

It was now a beautiful morning. The sunshine was heavenly and the cool breeze was refreshing, so they all opted to eat and drink outside. The workers were just going about their jobs, happy as can be. And of course, no surprise visits from soldiers were to be expected, thanks to Lionel. All could enjoy the much needed breather, and utilise nature to help them feel at peace.

Tessa and Robert no longer felt awkward around each other. Perhaps they were supposed to be but they didn't anymore. Maybe why they were laughing and merry as they ate was because such a huge weight had now been lifted off them both. Or maybe they were just trying to get it out of their system before they talked properly. For the moment, though, it didn't matter. Just being together and having a chance to appreciate that _did _matter.

"That was excellent, Marta," thanked Robert after the meal. "Been a long time since I can recall having a breakfast _that _hearty."

"I aim to please, doctor," smiled the servant. "Not easy to achieve though, when your mistress is a spoilt little girl who lives life so recklessly."

"I _resent _that!" protested Tessa, her mouth wide open in playful shock. Robert smiled and let loose a little laugh as Marta added jokingly, "You would. You have the luxury of that option."

Turning to Robert, Tessa simply smiled, "Please excuse Marta, Doctor. She's always been this opinionated."

"I resent that," protested Marta as she started to clear the dishes away. Robert couldn't help but smile as he saw Tessa rise up to help her servant. The doctor had always known that Tessa treated Marta more like a mother than anything else but to see them both joke and smile at each other like this made him realise the full extent on what he'd missed out on.

After the dishes had been washed and dried, Marta gathered a basket and some money to head off into town.

"I'll be back in a few hours," informed Marta. "I'm sure you could both appreciate the time alone together."

Neither Tessa or Robert showed their anxiety as the aristocrat said, "Okay, Marta. Take care."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Senorita," nodded Helm.

Both of them waited until Marta had gotten on the horse carriage and rode away from the hacienda. When the Gypsy was out of sight, Tessa and Robert turned to face each other, knowing that now was the time.

"So…" began Robert, exhaling a breath of tension.

"So…" repeated Tessa, mirroring the doctor's reactions…"shall we go inside?"

They both simultaneously turned to the door, entered the house and made their way to the living room. The inevitable conversation was finally going to happen and there would be no more secrets to hide.

* * *

><p>Tessa and Robert had spent the first few minutes shyly looking away from the other. Both the doctor and the aristocrat didn't know how to start.<p>

Inevitably, a sighing Tessa came in with, "Why are you always such a fish out of water when it comes to women?"

Robert smirked back, "Why do you always waste my time when you're not wearing that mask?"

Tessa stared at the doctor long and hard before allowing an innocent smile to spread.

"Because it _amuses _me. And because it helps you break out of your shell. And because it gives you a much-needed epiphany. And most of all…because sometimes I think it's the best way to _help _you."

"To help me with what?"

"To help you _see things_. And to help you _heal_."

Robert gazed deep into Tessa's eyes. His earlier smirk had now subsided into an expression of mesmerised appreciation.

"You know…" began Doctor Helm, "you really have surprised me. _Both _of you have. When I first came to Santa Helena and we squabbled over that apple, I thought you were nothing more than a spoilt aristocrat."

"And I thought you were nothing more than a pompous tarantula who thought himself above everyone and everything. Guess we surprised each other. You know, for a man who claims he doesn't judge, you really are the most judgemental person I've ever met."

"And you're very much a spoilt little girl. You have everything you could ever want or need in life. Money, land, power, servants, happiness, and yet there's no _need _for you to risk your life. It's obviously much more than thrill-seeking. So why did you do it? Why did you choose to become the Queen of Swords?"

Tessa looked down at the table in deep pain for a few seconds. When she looked back up at Robert, her eyes were overcome with great sadness and loss.

"Because of a great, honourable man called Don Raphael Alvarado."

Doctor Helm's eyes narrowed in focus. That name was well known in Santa Helena, and over time, he'd come to realise what it meant.

"Your father?"

"I was born in Santa Helena. And sent to live in Madrid by my father when I was seven. Marta raised me and my three cousins. She taught me how to use my fists in a fight. And yes, I was a little monster, always fighting over the last biscuit. I think Marta taught me how to properly stand up for myself so I'd have a more positive means of venting my frustration and learning when it was right and when it was wrong to punch someone in the mouth."

"She obviously did a good job," remarked the doctor. Tessa understood what he meant and laughed. She then continued solemnly, "I didn't choose to walk on this path myself. It was chosen for me."

"You don't _really _believe in fate and destiny, do you?" Robert asked cynically.

"Is that really any different from believing in God?"

"So what happened _exactly_? Was it to avenge your father's murder?"

Tessa exhaled painfully, "I loved my father. I didn't see him that often as I grew up in Madrid. Most of the time he was in California, doing everything he could to help the people. But the times I did see him…were the best times of my life. My mama's passing only drew us closer together. We played, then we talked. He took me riding, he asked how I was doing at school, I asked how things were back home, I showed him my new sweetheart…

"It meant everything to me when he looked at me with great fondness, to see how much I'd grown and matured, to see how capable I'd become. When I undertook the fencing lessons, I didn't tell him because I thought he'd try to stop me from fear of getting hurt. I wanted to learn swordplay to show all the boys that I could do it just as well as they could, if not better. And I loved it, the clash of steel, the elegance of battle…it gave me such joy to do it. Cos' let's face it…everything else in aristocratic life was just _so _boring.

Doctor Helm let out a small laugh.

"I hadn't seen my father in five years," Tessa continued. "I was really looking forward to seeing him. Then Marta gave me the letter telling me he'd died in a riding accident. It was like my whole world had come crashing down at that point. My father was truly my whole world. In the times we were together, he taught me so much, he showed me so much…and I didn't know who I was without him."

"Did you…did you suspect that it was murder when you got the news?" asked Robert. Tessa wiped away a tear before shaking her head.

"It didn't matter to me then. I just knew that I had to go home. I couldn't live life shielded from the world. I had to face it. I had to follow in his footsteps, carry on in his place."

Getting up out of her seat, Tessa took the doctor's hand and ushered him to follow her.

"There's so much I need to show you."

* * *

><p>They stepped outside, hand-in-hand, as Tessa took Robert for a walk around the hacienda and the gardens. To Robert, there were as he'd always seen them, beautiful and vibrant, rich and well-kept, truly the equivalent of Heaven on Earth.<p>

"Magnificent, isn't it?" the aristocrat asked.

"Truly," nodded the doctor. "But I get the impression you're about to tell me it wasn't always so."

"Ever since day one…I knew I would have a fight on my hands. The first person I encountered was Carlos, my father's manservant. He tried to rob me simply because he was desperate. He couldn't feed his family anymore. I tried to help him, give him money…"

Suddenly they stopped walking as Robert noticed a cold venom start to eclipse Tessa.

"And that was when I met the son-of-a-bitch called Captain Marcus Grisham for the first time."

Robert looked at Tessa with sympathetic eyes, realising that whatever had scarred her still stayed with her to this day. He remained respectfully silent for a few seconds before gently enquiring, "What happened?"

"He shot him, gave me the money back, then he and his peacocks escorted me and Marta to here. It was all completely ruined and destroyed. Montoya had the nerve to 'loan' me my own house and let me cry in my mother's beautiful garden that he'd left to rot. All the house and belongings had been trashed, the money had been taken by the state…then Montoya executed Carlos and left his family even more in despair. Right before my eyes."

The doctor blinked in horror over the revelation, as he eyed Tessa up and down apologetically.

"I…I didn't know," was all he could offer.

"Well…" said the noblewoman as she turned to him with eyes that exposed all the pain and suffering she had quelled so well, "now you do."

They carried on walking through the gardens as Tessa guided Robert to the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"I saw Montoya oppressing and butchering the people, while he stood all smug and got fat and rich. He and Grisham said my father died in a riding accident, but I knew that was far from true. Marta told me through the cards, Carlos' widow Rubia and Don Gaspar implied murder but were too scared to say anything, and I knew my father was not the man who would die from a simple accident. Then Grisham proposed marriage, no doubt because Montoya wanted to control my father's land so badly."

"So that's why you became the Queen?" asked Robert incredulous. "Because you felt _responsible _for everything spiralling out of control and had to do something?"

"There was no one else, Robert. There was _no one else_. You fought Napoleon, you fought for _your _King and Country. You fought for _peace_. Surely you can understand why _I_ had to make a stand."

"Once upon a time I would've said 'yes' without any hesitation, Senorita," sighed the doctor, as the suppressed, unwelcome memories of the bloody war flashed through his mind. "But as I once told you, it all became a blur. There were no friends and enemies for me. No good or evil. Only blood and death."

"But still a man who had to be stopped!" protested Tessa. "He would've carried on murdering and devastating if he hadn't been! How many lives did Napoleon destroy? TOO many. He's left scars all over a world that's _still _trying to heal itself. So many innocent lives either forever ruined or struggling to rebuild. If that maniac hadn't been defeated, it would've been the beginning of the end for us all. I truly believe that. And it's the same with Montoya and every other animal who thinks they can do whatever the hell they want."

Robert contemplated this long and hard before sighing again, "You're right. You made me realise that a long time ago. But I still believe that violence only begets more violence. Look at all the escalation fighting Napoleon brought upon mankind before the war finally ceased. And think about the escalation that's been brought on by you."

They both stopped again as Tessa angrily replied, "By me?"

"Tessa, before you told me who you were," explained Doctor Helm calmingly, "I could understand - at least in part - why you embarked on your crusade. And you've changed so much of Santa Helena for the better. I love you for that but it's not come without consequences. Montoya's become more determined than ever to kill you and bring ruin to the people, all because of his obsession with you. Although you've achieved so much, it's also caused you great pain, I'll bet. And I say that because that's exactly what happened to me."

The noblewoman became lost in deep reflection. So many great victories she had won, yet also so many great defeats she had suffered which still stayed with her to this day. The manipulation and deaths of Antonio and her godfather Don Frederico and the painful loss of childhood friend Ramon, who was forced to flee Santa Helena.

And the nightmare incident with Raul…

All that negativity still haunted Tessa's dreams more times than she dared to count. Lingering scars that could never ever heal, no matter how much of a brave face she sported.

Looking back up to Robert, she nodded, "I know. And there are times when I wonder why I even bother. When I'm still no closer to finding my father's killers and bringing them to justice. After over a year and a half, after all this hard work, after so much loss. And when I get like that…I come here. To help remind myself."

They resumed walking a little further until they were right on top of the cliff.

Right in front of the grave of Don Raphael Alvarado.

Tessa let go of Robert's hand and walked up to the gravestone. She kissed her own hand and then placed it affectionately on top of the cold but beautiful marble.

"He came to me one night," explained Tessa as Robert walked up to join her. "It was the strangest dream I ever had."

Tessa smiled in fond remembrance, looking out to sea as she carried on, "He was right here, Robert. Where you stand now. It just felt so real, him standing there, just as I remembered him, so proud and honourable, so loving and compassionate. He took a sip from a wine called 'Santa Rita', calling it 'liquid gold'. He caressed my cheek and told me that I should do nothing. Then he pointed me to the beach."

They both looked to the shoreline, where Tessa had ridden so many times as the Queen, and Robert had likewise seen her ride.

"That's when I saw myself riding for the first time."

A confused Doctor Helm looked to Tessa, trying to grasp the bizarre concept.

"You mean as the Queen," he soon realised.

"He said that it was his Avenging Angel. Who would see his killers punished. And that justice would be done. Then I woke up, and told Marta about the dream. She already knew. She foretold it and placed the card in front of me to pick up."

Tessa then showed Robert her trademark Queen of Swords card.

"My destiny," she explained.

"Did you honestly think that it was all preordained for you?" asked the doctor, caught between scepticism and amazement.

"Why do you doubt the paranormal, Robert?" questioned Tessa, greatly confused. "I mean you're not an atheist. You believe that God put us on this Earth. That only he has the power of life and death. So you must believe in events that go beyond our way of understanding."

Now it was Robert's turn to reflect back on events that he could never ever forget. Shortly after his arrival to Santa Helena, Montoya had arranged a welcoming party in his honour. He could recall the night had been mostly tedious, with aristocrats strutting around. Parties had never been Robert's style and it had really irritated him with Montoya singing his praises like he was his new best friend.

Then he saw Montoya ask all the ladies to step forward to let the doctor examine them, remarking that one of them must be hurt. Marta stepped forward because she'd cut her hand with broken glass, all to save an injured Tessa from having her secret identity unearthed by the colonel.

Then as the doctor bandaged Marta's hand, she took his own hands and saw a psychic vision of Robert fighting furiously in battle, firing shots, clashing swords, taking lives and staining his hands with blood. Marta's remark about Helm's hands not being those of a doctor due to so much blood and death had rattled him to the core. How could Marta _possibly_ have known something like that?

And then of course, there was the incident with the Shaman Churi, who had risked his life to return the beautiful gold death mask to his deceased father, whose spirit would die forever if the mask was not returned. Robert could remember saying that all men were flesh and blood and when they died they died. Churi had called his bluff, saying, "You know this is false. But you still tremble. Why?"

Why indeed?

Robert sighed in anxiety before looking to Tessa, who was still awaiting an answer.

"It's not that I don't doubt the supernatural, Tessa," he explained. "I tend to dismiss the unknown because it scares me. What I've done…was I really in control of any of that? If I was, it makes it easier for me to accept the blood on my hands. It can be explained rationally. Well…as rationally as death _can_ be explained. I've always believed in stuff that's _plausible_. Fearing Judgement Day is bad enough. But if there's so much more to the world then what's _conceivable_…well, all humans are naturally scared of what they don't understand. Because it's most likely going to be the worst thing they'll ever encounter. And the list of sins I've racked up…that means a great big comeuppance will be coming my way."

"Robert, that's not even close to being true," dismissed the noblewoman, caressing his cheek. "Once upon a time, I didn't understand you, you didn't understand me. That doesn't mean we _feared _each other."

Doctor Helm almost looked ashamed as he chose to confess, "There _were _times when I did honestly fear you. After circumstances brought us together, I _thought _I knew you. Then I saw you kill for the first time."

Tessa's expression changed to one of frustration, then torment and finally acceptance. The incident where they broke into Montoya's office and were confronted by a soldier repeated itself in her mind. She didn't say anything to defend herself. She just let Robert carry on.

"I know you did it to save me," he said. "That soldier was going to kill me. If he wasn't then he would've identified me and I would've been hanged for trying to help Churi. But the fact that I didn't know you were willing to kill…it made me realise that I didn't know you as well as I thought. And _that _was the unknown turning out to be worse-case scenario. And that's what made me so scared and angry. Because I had no control over it. And I couldn't bear to see you - a symbol of hope and justice…a true _godsend _- become like _them_."

"I _still _remember the faces of those that I've killed," replied Tessa, refusing to let the discussion intensify into full-out argument. "I try to avoid that as much as possible, I swear to God. But I'm not a murderer. I've killed only to _save lives_. Ramon's, yours, Kami's…and my own, in self-defence. I'm _not _saying it's right. But there are evil people in the world, people who _don't_ _care_, unlike me or you. Death isn't what _we_ live for, Robert. We live and we fight to _save lives _and make sure the rest of the world doesn't lose _their _innocence. And you should know that I only kill when there's no other choice. It's _compassion _that sets us apart from those who live for nothing _but _death. Like Montoya, Grisham…or El Serpiente."

The doctor grimaced over that name. The name of the bandit whose life he had once saved from a serious injury inflicted by the Queen. The man who resumed murdering and pillaging, with Helm refusing to betray him due to the oath he had sworn. The Queen had been disgusted by the doctor's attitude and in the end, Robert had thrown a knife through the Serpent's heart to save the Queen.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," said Tessa, as they turned away from Don Alvarado's grave to walk back to the hacienda, "I suppose I was frightened of you also. I thought I knew you, and then you took the side of a notorious criminal. It scared me that you thought you could redeem someone like that. That that animal deserved the same respect and courtesy as any of the innocent."

"You're right," nodded Robert solemnly, taking her hand. "But it's as you said, Tessa. _Compassion _is what separates people like us from people like them. Even it clouds your judgement, we have to be seen to making a stand against what's wrong. Even if we do sometimes go about it the wrong way."

Both felt the refreshing summer breeze cleanse them as they made their way down to ground level. Tessa and Robert could still relive all the mistakes they'd both made in their lives and careers. But neither were dwelling on their sins and mistakes. Thanks to the sun shining down on them, they were now realising that they should be proud.

"The Queen's brought out the best in you, Doctor," remarked Tessa. "She's helped you to open up, to move on. And to help make a real difference to the people."

"My exact words to you, Senorita," replied Robert. "You've learned to experience what other, less fortunate souls have endured. And it's made you less judgemental and more understanding and supportive."

The two were still walking when the doctor began to snort a laugh and was trying hard not to erupt into full-blown hysterics and he didn't quite succeed. Tessa stopped to give Robert a quizzical look, and soon found herself smiling as well.

"What's so funny?" She was happy to see Robert laugh out loud for the first time ever since they first met.

Settling down, Robert explained, "God, I am such an arrogant idiot, aren't I? I'm a former soldier, a military spy no less, and I am such an idiot. I always wondered so much why this spoilt little rich girl, Tessa Alvarado, used to bother me at the most inconvenient times. Why does she want to know how the fever works and how long it will take to make a cure? Why is she bothering me with false chest pains and telling me about Ramon, who's just lost his father and wanting to avenge his death? Why does she want to volunteer to be a nurse? Why is she crediting me with the idea of taking Kami into her home? Why is she checking on Vera while I'm busy seeing a patient?

"I'm a former spy. I should've been able to piece together that you were trying to save Marta, trying to get me to realise I was in the wrong for not opening up about my experiences. Trying to save Kami from Montoya's influence, trying to uncover why Vera was in such a deep coma…"

Robert chuckled in disbelief as he shook his head and looked up to the sky.

"God, I'm such an arrogant idiot, aren't I?"

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Doctor," smirked Tessa. "Like I said, it helped you. And it amused me. And let's face it…I'm _such _a good actress."

"That you are," he nodded in full agreement. He once again gazed deep into those beautiful brown eyes of Tessa's, caressing her cheek and sighed, "You really are _such _an amazing woman, Tessa Alvarado. The most amazing woman I've ever met."

Tessa smiled warmly back at the doctor and took his hand to return the affection.

"Is that why you chose me over Camilla?" she asked warily. Robert was surprised by the sudden change in Tessa's tone.

"Were you _jealous _of her?"

"A little. She was truly a fine woman. I wanted to help her, and Agatha and Jeffery from that animal Wentworth. But when you told me she was once going to be your wife, when she told me that she didn't want to lose you again…"

Feeling ashamed, Tessa looked away from Robert, who gently turned her attention back into his eyes.

"You knew at that point that you had genuine feelings for me. And you were scared to admit them."

Tessa simply nodded.

"I was like that, too. It was such a shock to see Camilla again after the war. When I came to Santa Helena, I'd expected a completely fresh start altogether. When I saw her again…I thought for a moment it would be possible to recapture everything that we'd lost. But after I got over the shock…I knew Montoya would never permit our love. Wentworth would stop at nothing to harm her. And I'd changed so much since then. So had she. I had a responsibility to the people, and she had a responsibility to Agatha and Jeffery. They could at last see the world in happiness and freedom."

"So that's why you didn't go with her? Because you _both _felt you'd moved on? Camilla said…"

"She understood," explained Robert. "And she felt the same. She had the same epiphany that I did. And she gave the Queen her blessing."

Tessa's eyes nearly bugged out when she heard that.

"Camilla…gave me her _blessing_?" she exclaimed.

"You saved her life, you helped free Agatha and Jeffery, you did everything to reunite us and keep us together. And you stopped Wentworth. You earned her respect and admiration, and most importantly her trust."

Lost again in faraway remembrance, Robert furthered, "Before we parted ways, she told me she knew that things had changed forever between us. And they could never be the same. And she accepted that, as I did. When I told her of our friendship, she knew it would blossom to mean so much more one day. And she couldn't be happier for me. Or for you. Like you said, she's a fine woman."

Tessa was overwhelmed by gratitude. She now felt like she owed Camilla so much more than she'd given her all those months ago.

"Even more so than I gave her credit for," sighed the aristocrat. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Tessa. We moved on. Thanks to you. And it was because of you that I was able to understand and accept the Queen so much better. As well as Senorita Alvarado. I saw her go out of her way to help Andreo from those monstrous step-parents of his. I saw her take a lost samurai into her home to help her heal from the loss of her master. To step in between your uncle and Don Ricardo to stop them from killing each other, to stop Montoya from wrongly sentencing an innocent man…and then I saw you all alone, weeping over the body of the man you once loved."

Tessa grimaced in emotional agony when Robert said that. The doctor immediately regretted his badly chosen words and blurted out with, "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, it's okay," dismissed the young Alvarado, trying to fight away the tears. Doctor Helm looked down in remorse and then offered a sympathetic hug to Tessa.

"What was his name again?"

Tessa separated from Robert and sighed in despair, "Antonio." Her sadness once again gave way to anger as she explained, "I didn't expect to see him again after he left to fight in the war. After I left to return home. And when we got back together, it was just like a fairy tale. Then we'd live happily ever after.

"Then Montoya hired him to kill me. Fed him all the usual repertoire of lies."

The bitterness in Tessa was very uncharacteristic and unnerved the doctor slightly.

"Did you end up fighting him?" Robert asked rhetorically.

"Yes. And I hated every moment of it. He ripped my mask off, found out who I was. Then he robbed Montoya and tried to take me and the gold back to Spain. I was so angry with him, but more so with Montoya for what he made him into."

"But he didn't betray you in the end," Robert pointed out.

"No. He offered to reveal my secret for gold, but he was merely lulling Montoya into a false sense of security. He rode his steed to kill the colonel, to protect me. I ran to stop him…and Grisham pulled the trigger on him. Right before my eyes."

Tessa's eyes scrunched up tight to try and prevent the tears from escaping. The rest of her face contorted into an expression of pain and despair. Robert held his hand over his chest, completely at a loss as to what words he could possibly offer. He'd experienced first-hand the savagery and manipulations of Montoya and Grisham too many times. But now he was learning the full extent of their evil.

And it sickened him so much.

"I can't imagine what you've gone through," said Robert shaking his head sympathetically. "I just don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," dismissed Tessa, reasserting herself. "You've suffered so you can understand. Neither Montoya or Grisham know what suffering is. Because they've never _experienced _it. They just see it as a weapon to inflict it on others for their own amusement and profit. Like the cowards that they are. That's why they tried to take Don Horatio's gold for themselves. That's why they killed my father, to take his land and fortune, I'm sure of it. That's why they framed an innocent man in Don Ricardo for his murder, and manipulated my uncle. They nearly killed them both, Robert. And caused me so much pain, as well as everyone and everything I hold dear. That's why I have to stop them."

"You suspect they had a hand in your father's murder? But you don't know who pulled the trigger?"

"I know the reasons. I know how they work. I've uncovered all the important things…except who exactly killed my father. Nearly uncovered the truth once or twice…but haven't been able to get anywhere beyond the near-misses."

Taking Robert's hand again, Tessa led back inside to the hacienda.

"There's one last thing you need to see."

* * *

><p>Now in the wine cellar, Tessa walked up to the shelf and reached for the bottle. She explained to the confused Robert, "Santa Rita. Liquid gold." Tugging hard at the bottle, she made the whole shelf door swing open to reveal the amazing sight that was hidden behind.<p>

Robert stood frozen with his mouth wide open in awe. The smiling Tessa grinned, "I know. That was our reaction when we found it for the first time."

"And…and you found this in the middle of the night?" exclaimed the doctor as they ventured inside. The secret room had long been restored and Robert was entranced by all he was seeing. It was as beautiful as any other room in the house, if not more so. Decorated with all the most gorgeous trappings, regal rugs, paintings hung on walls, shelves, chests of drawers and trunks. There were armchairs, a wonderful chaise longue, silver candleholders for lighting and most importantly a mannequin sporting a spare outfit for the Queen.

"After your _dream _you found this?" gasped Robert, still scratching his head finding it so hard to fathom. "But…surely he _must _have left a clue elsewhere! Actually _tangible _and in the hacienda somewhere!"

"Nope. He didn't want to do _anything _to tip anybody off to this. My father had so many enemies. Montoya was top of the list. He had to keep it all out his hands. And not only _his _fortune…"

Tessa then walked over to a nearby table and knelt down to pull out a padlocked box from underneath. She unlocked it and the glistening gold inside beamed in front of Robert's eyes.

"The fortune of Don Horatio, a great friend of my father. Montoya killed him in a duel and plotted to take his gold, as I said earlier. My father kept it out of his hands and made a pact with Dons Miguel and Hidalgo to keep it safe. I was able to find out about it and save it."

"It's nearly empty now," noted Robert. "You've given it out in small doses to the people over the last year. No wonder Montoya wanted that tax increase so badly."

Tessa smiled as she locked the trunk and put it away. "Yet another reason why I had to stop him. Plus, it was one of the many times I enjoyed seeing the look on his face."

"All these treasures…all these secrets…" Robert looked around him one more time before refocusing his attention to Tessa, who rose to face him.

"Now you know why I do what I do. And…that was why, after Grisham shot me and you saved me, I chose to finally tell you. You told me so much, you trusted me so much, Robert, that I…"

Tessa sighed painfully as her eyes began to well up again. Robert took her closer to him in consolation.

"You more than deserved the same courtesy that you showed me," she explained. "I'd kept things from you for so long, because I didn't know who to trust other than Marta. And you told me your secrets. So now it's time for me to tell you mine. Way past time…for me to start trusting you completely. And to let you know…how I truly feel about you."

Robert stared at Tessa and leant his head forward against hers. They embraced tightly, more determined than ever to hold on to each other forever. They separated slightly and a hesitant Tessa dared to ask, "Do you hate me for lying to you for so long?"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Robert affirmatively shook his head.

"Not at all. I can understand why you did. If little Tessa Alvarado made a stand against Montoya…I know it wouldn't just be me that would be crushed. I think the whole town would be as well. The things you've done as the Queen…they're truly remarkable. And it's the best way you can operate."

He then smiled, in somewhat grudging acceptance, "As I'm sure your _father _told you."

"But here's the thing," warned the aristocrat, not wanting to joke around. "There are people who want me _dead_."

"I will never betray you to Montoya, Grisham or any other murdering bastard," vowed the doctor, equally serious. "I _swear_ it."

"And it's not just you that's in danger. It's Marta. Lionel, Maria, their daughter…even Vera and Don Gaspar would be killed if the truth came out."

"Vera and Gaspar don't know your secret."

"It doesn't matter. Montoya will suspect and execute them regardless."

"How does _Marta _feel about all this?" Robert chose to ask. "Is she…happy that you're out risking your life?"

"She worries," sighed Tessa, painfully remembering the times when she'd come home injured to see Marta cry, thinking she was dead. "She wishes she could fight alongside with me. And she never goes to sleep unless I'm back home safe."

Robert nodded his understanding, before commenting, "Then you're both very lucky. You have each other to help one another through. And you clearly love each other."

"Yeah," nodded Tessa, shedding a thankful tear. "She's proud of me. And I could _not _have faced life without her. Marta's so much more than a servant, so much more than a friend…she's family. As are you now."

Robert was genuinely touched by that.

"She won't have to worry as much now," the doctor nodded. "Not with me or the Sergeant around. I will always be here for you. As I know you'll be here for me."

Tessa smiled, "I love you, Robert Helm."

"And I love you…Maria Theresa Alvarado. The Queen of Swords."

They drew each other closer, tightly embracing one another, rubbing their hands along their respective bodies…as they finally fulfilled their destiny.

The passionate kiss between two soulmates.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the people slept in Santa Helena under a blanket of starry peaceful sky. Soldiers were just patrolling aimlessly, the injured, bitter and voiceless Grisham was once again drowning his troubles and failures with Vera in bed, and Montoya was seething and plotting over a meal to himself, to be followed by drink, reading and more plotting. Then sleep and his routine dreams of the Queen's head on a spike. After humiliating and torturing her in public, of course. Before putting her out of her misery with a glorious execution.<p>

And at the Alvarado Hacienda, the Queen of Swords stood in the living room in front of Don Raphael Alvarado's portrait. Assembled behind the Queen was her family, having started out so small, now grown in numbers, and doubtless set to become stronger. Her loyal friend and servant Marta, the man she loved Doctor Robert Helm, her new friend and ally Sergeant Lionel Williams and his wife, the fiercely brave and capable Maria…were now all together and rallied behind her; their friend, their leader…their champion.

"There's still so much wrong here, Papa," said the Queen. "Even after one year. Montoya's still in power, injustice still runs wild despite my efforts. But that is all changing now. I'm no longer one person."

Turning to her loyal subjects, the Queen furthered, "We are now five. On this night, we begin our pledge. We don't just fight for the memory of a great honourable man. We fight for the memory of all those who have suffered and died at Montoya's hands. We fight for innocence, justice, peace and happiness. We fight for the people, each other…and a Santa Helena free from corruption and fear."

Tessa then stepped forward in-between Marta and Robert, holding their hands. Robert then held Maria's hand, who then took the hand of Lionel, who in turn took Marta's hand. Now they had formed a circle, their heads lowered and eyes closed. All of them united in love and strength.

The warm, radiant burning of the fire had started small but had grown stronger. And was now burning more brightly than ever.

"We don't just fight for the memory of a great honourable man," repeated the Queen.

"We fight for the memory of all those who have suffered and died at Montoya's hands," continued Marta.

"We fight for innocence, justice, peace and happiness," vowed Lionel.

"We fight for the people, each other…" came in Maria.

"And a Santa Helena free from corruption and fear," finished Robert.

After a short silence, the Queen then spoke again with a solemn voice and measured determination.

"We _will _save all we love. We _will _see justice done. We _promise_."

And as the optimistic fires burned brightly and strongly, the image of Don Raphael Alvarado hung above the fireplace, watching over his Avenging Angel and her family.

And doubtless…he was very proud.

"_Never alone…my little angel. She will see justice is done."_


End file.
